Our Mirrored Future
by Tsunei
Summary: Beast Boy brought Raven dinner one night and finds a mirror. When Raven returns, they are teleported to another dimension. Where are they? Who are these people they've met? BBRae! CyBee and RobStar too.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm rewriting all of the chapters so far.

I don't own Teen Titans. That would be awesome, but i don't.

* * *

**Our Mirrored Future**

**Chapter 1**

The evening was slowly drifting into night, the sun settling on the horizon. All was quiet and peaceful in jump City, a rare occurrence for our rag tag team of heroes. Unfortunately, this peace and quiet was the because of his annoyance.

Beast Boy had been bored. Cyborg invested all of his time repairing and tricking out the T-Car; Robin took Starfire out frequently to show her off around town presumably; and Raven holed herself up in her room every chance she got. That night, dinner was loud as it usually was. Btu this time, Beast Boy was certain he was the only one to notice the gothic demoness' absence.

With a paranoid glance over his shoulder, the changeling tiptoed down the hallway, balancing the metal tray by pressing it into his chest with one hand while nervously fiddling with a loose strap on his uniform. Ignoring the tiny warning signal in his head, he raised a gloved hand to the door that read in big, bold letters: **Raven**. The green teen hesitated, going over what he would say when she opened the door, no doubt pissed beyond belief that he had the nerve to enter her "fortress of solitude".

When his hand made contact with the metal door, he flinched, fully expecting an angry voice to order that he get lost. When nothing happened, he knocked again, confused and slightly worried.

"Rae?" he called.

No reply.

"I brought you some dinner. Don't worry I snagged some herbal tea, too."

Once again, there was no response. He grew concerned. Beast Boy took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to do would most likely have him hurtling through another dimension courtesy of one irritable empath. But he figured he could use his witty charm to at least keep the punishment to a minimum. With that in mind, he slid the door open.

Darkness.

He shivered, considering it was freezing and the dark room scared him. After sending a sparse glance through the dim light, the Titan noticed that his teammate wasn't even in the room.

He heaved a withered sigh. "Of course she's not here." But as he turned to exit, something glittering on the bed caught his attention. The changeling carefully set the tray on a nearby table, brushing some large tomes to the side tentatively. Then he stepped up to the bed, the sparkling mirror a sharp contrast to the dark color scheme of the female's room.

His curiosity had always been something of which he had no control, therefore he perched precariously on the bed and picked it up. The object appeared to be made of glass, so he cradled it gently with both hands- his clumsiness was also something he couldn't control so he took extra precautions.

It was when he gazed into it that weird things started occurring. He had seen his reflection for all of two seconds before it started to glow. He yelped and shielded his eyes- the insanely bright light bled throughout the room and no doubt seeped underneath the door into the hall. When it receded, he peered back into the face.

_Raven glided down the hall, white robes trailing her in a manner most elegant. She stopped and turned, as if a voice had summoned her away from the door she was about to enter. She tucked a long strand of mauve hair behind her ear and peered up at the hidden face of the man with which she was conversing. _

Beast Boy stared in awe at the picture roaming on the mirror's face. Raven had to be ten years older- if not more- in the shot, her white uniform an unmistakable difference from her look now. And who was that man she was talking to? What did this mirror _do_?

* * *

Raven peered up and down the hall to be sure that the coast was clear before stepping out. She noticed that she had just missed dinner, on account of the meditation session that had run long (not that she minded). But instead of heading toward the Main Room, she made her way to the bathroom on her floor of T Tower.

On her way back, she began to feel uneasy for some strange reason. It started as a tingling in the back of her mind, and then progressed into a vibration in the power running through her veins. Something was wrong- terribly wrong. And it was nearby. She turned the corner and had just entered her hallway when a sharp flash of light poured from under her door.

Pulse quick, she phased right through the floor, reappearing on the other side of her door.

"Beast Boy, no! Don't touch that!"

He flinched in shock as she lunged, attempting to swat the glass mirror from his grasp. Unfortunately, as soon as her hand made contact with his, a blinding array of every color of the rainbow swirled around them. And when the light disappeared, so did they.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BB or Rae... Darn.**

* * *

**Our Mirrored Future**

**Chapter 2**

Raven groaned and brought a hand to her head. _'I feel like I got hit by a truck…'_ The empath was about to drift back into unconsciousness when she noticed the warm thing under her. _'Did I fall asleep on the couch? Wait, I remember…'_ As the memories of the previous night flooded back to her, Raven opened her eyes.

And promptly bit a hole through her lip to contain the high pitched shriek that tried to crawl its way up her throat. She leapt off of Beast Boy, extracting her hands from where they were fisting the fabric of his shirt. Then she gingerly removed the glove clad hands hanging securely around her waist.

With a slight flush of red on her cheeks, she glanced down at him to wake and chastise the changeling but deflated at the look of pain crossing his normally relaxed features. Contrary to popular belief, Raven couldn't help the concern that contorted her expression as she cradled his head in her lap. A gray hand unconsciously began to caress his cheek, uncharacteristically soft and caring for the usually stoic female.

_'This isn't normal,'_ she thought fleetingly as she watched her hand's movement. _'But I feel oddly comfortable doing it. I must've hit my head harder than I thought.'_

A soft grunt stopped her train of thought as well as her hand. Forest green eyes blinked up at her languidly, a lazy grin tilting his lips. "Don't stop, Rae. That felt good." His voice was scratchy, but held a mixed tone of teasing and sincerity.

She rolled her eyes, easily slipping back into her emotionless mask. "Don't expect it ever again. Can you sit up?"

The changeling seems surprised that she would _openly_ indirectly ask him if he was alright as opposed to her blatantly ignoring any wound that wasn't fatal. Regardless, he nodded and sat up slowly before scratching his head in bewilderment. "What happened?" He looked around. "Where are we? The Tower?"

Amethyst eyes scanned the surrounding area, narrowing when they spotted the vast differences between their T Tower and the room they were in. The huge TV and big black couch were in the same place, although the television looked far more advanced. The kitchen sat in its normal space, though much bigger. A huge table dining table sat opposite the kitchen, like usual, but it confused her as to why the table could seat twelve people all of a sudden.

"I'm not sure, Beast B-"

The metal door behind them swished open and girl stepped out. She looked no more than thirteen but her sporadically colored hair begged to differ. The blonde twisted one of her deep purple bangs around her index finger as she jumped down the steps, paying the two silent heroes no heed. Black boots clicking, she sauntered into the kitchen to grab a snack, fiddling with the black half jacket covering her tight green tank top. It was when she opened the refrigerator door that she noticed them. Forest green glared at them as she sank into a defensive fighting position.

Both Beast Boy and Raven stared with unconcealed astonishment as her body shifted and rearranged until it had formed an exact copy of Raven- not the real Raven but the Raven Beast Boy had seen in the mirror. He didn't have time to question that because in the next second a knife and a chair were encased in black energy and poised to strike.

"Whoa, whoa!" The changeling bounced forward, waving his hands sporadically in front of him. "We're not here to fight!"

The chair floated away a few inches but the knife remained trained on them. "Who are you and why are you here?" Even though her tone was too high to be coming from an adult woman, its tone was as icy and intimidating as could be.

Raven peered over her companion's shoulder. "My name is Raven and this is Beast Boy- We're Teen Titans. We… don't know how we got here exactly."

The faux Raven's eyes widened to an almost comical extent. "Beast Boy… MOM! DAD!" With that, she bolted from the room, phasing straight through the door.

The Titan duo shared a glance.

"What was that about?" he asked, blowing a strand of hair away from his eyes.

She shrugged and not a second later, the door reopened and a familiar-looking woman stepped out. Beast Boy gaped, cheeks burning. White robes, billowing purple hair, intense amethyst gaze. An intense gaze that widened when she caught sight of the gaping teens in front of her. "Oh, no. Not good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Mirrored Future**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Raven?"

Beast Boy felt the question being ripped from his throat before he could stop it. He could the sharp look the empath to his right was casting him, but kept his green gaze locked on the disgruntled woman pacing before them. The scene still unsettled him- he'd just the female in a magic mirror for god's sake! And now they were God knows where. Knowing Raven, they could be stuck in the creepy mirror.

The woman's panicked steps ceased while she studied them, no doubt trying to gauge the legitimacy of their identities. Super hero tendencies tend to make a person exceedingly paranoid.

When her piercing stare zeroed in on him, the changeling ducked his head and tried to will away the blush threatening to overtake his face. _'Wow. Just as pretty as our Raven…' _

Adult Raven cupped an energized hand around her mouth and yelled, "Garfield! Hurry up!" The sound amplified with her crackling powers, echoing around the massive Main Room.

Before Beast Boy could react to the calling of his birth given name, the metal doors swished open once more and admitted a large green eagle. The foreign teens only gaped when said eagle shifted and transformed into a muscular man- a _green_ muscular man.

Beside the teenage changeling, Raven bit her lip to keep from openly ogling the guy. He certainly had grown over the years- both physically and mentally it seemed. Though quite fit now, he had filled out nicely, broad shoulder stretching his new bodysuit uniform slightly. The deep green hair that sat inexplicitly shaggy on the green teen to her side was cut and trimmed on the man, cropped close to his head and neck. His color scheme appeared to be the only thing about his look that had refused to change.

"Rae!" The teen empath flinched at the nickname. Apparently the name stuck for quite some time. "What happ-" By that time, he had turned and caught sight of the only two people in the room that were out of place. His expression spoke bounds.

The four Titans stared each other down, trying in vain to mentally figure out their predicament. They were interrupted by the metal swishing yet again.

"See! I told you Randy!" The girl from minutes prior waltzed in, an older blonde in tow. The boy blew at the green bang obstructing the view of his violet gaze. In an unconscious gesture, he toyed with the black cloak tied securely around his shoulders, absently stepping in front of the girl a few steps. He looked to the older heroes.

"Mom, Dad. What's going on?"

"What?" The Teen Titans screeched, interrupting any response that might have been uttered. They turned to each other with flaming cheeks. "I'm gonna have kids with _you_?"

Adult Raven glared at them sternly. "Get a hold of yourselves! We have more important matters at hand. Namely how you happened to get here." When neither could meet her intense stare, she rounded on her husband. "Gar, we need to talk."

Garfield nodded absently, watching his past self until she snagged the back of his uniform and bodily dragged him out into the hall. Before the door shut, he shouted, "Randy! Doe! Stay with them until we get back!"

The girl quickly side stepped her brother and peered up at Raven. "So…" She circled the empath until the older teens irritation began to roll off of her in waves. She shied toward Beast Boy with a renewed mischievous glint in her eye. "How old are you guys? What time did you come from? Are you dating yet? Have you had your first kiss? How was it? Did you-"

"Stop with all the personal questions, Doe," her brother reprimanded sharply, watching the blushing teens trying to avoid each other's gaze. "You're embarrassing them."

Raven cleared her throat in aggravation, drawing all other eyes to her. "If you'll excuse us for a moment," she turned on her companion with a frightful look and gestured to the far side of the room with her head, "We need to talk."

The green teen blanched and gave the kids a pleading stare as she stalked away a couple yards. "How mad do you think she is? I mean, you've been living her much longer than I have… apparently."

The older blonde shrugged and fussed with his cloak tediously. "Not mad enough to hurt you."

Feeling more at ease, he stepped up beside his stoic teammate. Unfortunately, as soon as he caught sight of her set jaw, t unease came crashing back around him.

"What were you doing in my room, exactly?" Even while holding no emotion, her tone had a chilling undercurrent. He barely suppressed a shiver.

As an unconscious gesture of defense, he brought his hands up in front of his face as he spoke. "W-well, I noticed you missed dinner. Okay, that and it was insanely quiet in The Tower. So I brought you a sandwich and some tea. When you didn't answer, I kinda… went in your room." At her hardening expression, he added hastily, "To make sure you were okay, is all! Then I saw the mirror on your bed and… you know the rest." A sheepish grin spread his lips, but his hands shook faintly while he tried to anticipate her response.

Her face lost its rigidity and she turned to survey the conversing kids on the other side of the room. "I suppose it's not all your fault then." She caught the confusion blossoming on his visage and elaborated. "It was my powers that activated the mirror. If I hadn't leapt so fast and touched you, it would've continued to be useless."

He frowned at the self loathing he spotted in her fathomless eyes. "Hey," the changeling spoke softly, surprising her so much he felt her stiffen under the hand he rested on her cloaked shoulder. "It was an accident, right? Besides, there no use trying to pass the blame now- we're here and we have to figure out how to get home."

She peered up at him from beneath her hood and blinked leisurely. His breath hitched at being in such a close proximity to those long, fluttering lashes…

"-Boy. Did you hear me?"

He blinked and focused on her once more, noticing her exasperated look with trepidation. But his touch to her shoulder never wavered. "No, sorry; I spaced out for a second."

Raven rolled her eyes, which was normal except for the usual stiffness that accompanied the action. The changeling noticed this but chose not to comment, preferring not to be shunned completely.

"I said that we should get back. And that you can let go of me now."

Beast Boy leapt back and retracted his hand like it had been on fire. To her raised eyebrow, he grinned bashfully and made a grand gesture for her to proceed first. This earned him another eye roll but one even less guarded than the first. Well, that was certainly a start. They made their way to the kids together.

The girl squealed and rushed Beast Boy, who flinched but refrained from roughly shoving her away. "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, _Dad_." She bounced over to Raven, who undoubtedly had an even greater urge to toss the small blonde to the side. The girl continued, not derailed in the slightest by her future mother's subdued expression. "My name's Domonique Logan- code name: Dove. But everybody just calls me Doe. I'm thirteen, by the way." She stared at her brother expectantly until he heaved a heavy sigh.

"The name's Brandon Logan. My code name's Green Lotus, hence the green flowers all over me." He gestured to the green tinted blossom broach clasping his cloak over his right shoulder. Beast Boy spotted the same insignia on his belt buckle when the cloak was swept to the side by a swift movement of the arm. "They call me Randy- mostly because Doe feels it necessary to nickname every single person she's ever met and the name stuck after a while." He paused, looking content enough with his introduction, but yelped when his sister nudged him sharply with an elbow. "I'm fourteen, alright!" he muttered while sending a heated glare at her.

"Would you mind sharing what the natures of your powers are?" Raven asked, apparently striving for a friendly approach by the tone. Beast Boy decided it must have been the time travel that had softened her demeanor.

Doe swept her arms in a wide arc, drawing all attention to her. "Like you saw earlier, I can change into other heroes and use their powers. Watch! I can turn into Daddy." Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, her small body melted and stretched into that of her father, albeit smaller in stature. She shifted into a snake and back, and then returned to her original form. "Although," she pouted with a dejected ring in her voice, "I can only transform into heroes that I know personally. I prefer my mother's powers though- easier to control if you ask me."

Beast Boy caught Raven's raised brow, but again said nothing in fear of being glared down. Instead he turned to Brandon with a grin. "What about you, man?"

Lotus rolled his eyes in such a familiar fashion that the changeling's eyes were momentarily drawn to the girl mere inches away from him. When the blonde started talking, he guiltily turned his attention back to him. "I, on the other hand, can control the four elements."

He raised an arm and swung it toward the Titan duo with the swift flick of a wrist.

Beast Boy felt his hair lift away from his forehead and flit in an unseen wind. He glanced to his side and spied Raven's hood being blown back off of her head, revealing her tinted skin and violet locks fluttering in the invisible breeze. He quickly crooked a look at his future son and offered a large grin.

"Dude, that was awesome!" To Dove's pout, he added, "And so are yours, Doe. I mean, you must have like more powers than all of us combined!"

The kids looked to Raven apprehensively, obviously expecting some kind of derogatory comment. She surprised them by smirking and giving a generous, "Very impressive." They smiled at one another, identical impish grins that could have only come from their father.

Beast Boy stepped forward and slung an arm over Brandon's shoulders. "Man, we're gonna have some cool kids, Rae…" He paused and glanced at the empath, surprised to see a blush adorning her cheeks that matched the one spreading from his neck. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that- especially at eighteen."

Raven rolled her eyes when her blush receded. The green teen almost gasped aloud at the swift flash of affection that burned in her heliotrope irises.

'_That can't be right,'_ he told himself. _'It had to be my imagination. I mean, why would Raven like _me_? I know we might have kids together one day, but she doesn't like me. Just… tolerates me. And… she scares me… Yeah.'_ He repeatedly reminded himself of these things- of how they were all one hundred percent true.

But even with his mind constantly bombarding him with reasons insisting that the thought of her liking him was completely absurd, his heart whispered that anything could happen with a little time and a change of scenery.

* * *

Good? Bad? In between? Review please!

-Tsunei-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Mirrored Future**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Gar, I'm worried." Rachel let out a heavy blow of her breath as she paced the hall in which she and her husband were situated.

"I know," he answered solemnly, watching her warily as her pacing got more and more frantic. "It'll be fine, Rae. We'll figure something out." When she stalked past him, he snagged her in strong arms and cradled her against his broad chest.

She sighed and leaned into his sturdy embrace. "But if I can't figure out how to send them back, they'll be in a time that's not their own and disappear. If they don't exist, we don't exist. And if we don't exist, our kids-"

"Rachel," Garfield interrupted sternly, effectively stopping her nervous rambling. He knew she only did that when something was seriously the matter. "Stop it. When we find out how that got here, we can send them back, right? It can be done in reverse, can't it?"

The empath nodded cautiously. "It depends on if the object that sent them here is still available in this time. Say, for instance, that they came by a spell from a book. That book has to still be around in this time."

He nuzzled her neck softly, pressing his nose into her throat as he did when they were alone and he transformed into a feline. "So… How about we go ask them?" She agreed and made to leave, but he refused to let her loose. "Raven"

She froze. He only called her that in the Tower when he was about to say something serious for a change. "Yes?"

He spun her then, lips capturing hers in a soft, comforting kiss. "I love you. We will figure this out. Don't fret, love."

Rachel smiled and threaded her fingers through his. "I love you, too, Gar. But the 'love' part was hardly necessary. You're not British, honey."

Her husband grinned, just as he did whenever she told him that. "Aw, you love it. Now let's head back to the kids and, uh… us."

She chuckled under her breath but allowed him to lead her down the hall by their linked hands, squeezing the strong hand that never failed to comfort her.

* * *

Really short, I know. But this was a filler chapter. Sort of a breather before the plot actually starts. Review please!

-Tsunei-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Mirrored Future**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Beast Boy glanced at the girl sitting on the couch beside him, warily scrutinizing her. He knew she felt it because her shoulders tensed slightly, but she ignored him and continued to flip through the large book in her lap. He wondered what she planned to find in the dusty thing Dove had found in her parents room.

At the thought of the teenager's parents, red flooded his cheeks and he snuck another peek at Raven before sinking further into the couch cushions. _'Me and Raven. Man, I just can't see it. I mean, she's great and all but she'd probably kill me before we even got to second base.'_ He barely repressed a shiver as the thought of dying by the empath's terrifying powers.

The changeling decided that train of thought was a bit too morbid and switched to worrying about his future daughter's safety. He watched as the girl teetered on the edge of couch, staring at the duo from the past adamantly. If she leaned any further, she would be sprawled on the carpet. Beast Boy opened his mouth to voice his warning but was interrupted as the door swished open.

Every set of eyes was trained of the girl as she floated in the room. "Randy! Doe! Let us go to the ground of playing! I have waited most patiently and-"She abruptly cut herself when her emerald gaze settled on the two strangers setting in her living room. With an almost imperceptible glance at the door, she floated toward Brandon warily. "Hi, strangers," she exclaimed with feigned cheer. "Will you be accompanying us?"

Beast Boy snorted and shared a sardonic glance with Raven. Their eyes shared a mutual, sarcastic thought. _'Wonder whose kid she is.'_ Both Titans caught the flash of her eyes as the gears turned in her head.

He turned back to the girl, who had begun to hover upside down over the back of the couch near Brandon, long black tresses spilling over his shoulder. If she noticed the blush tinting the teen's cheeks, she mentioned nothing. After giving Brandon a knowing smirk, he turned his attention back to the girl. He noted her uniform fleetingly: black mini skirt, purple tights, logoed purple midriff top, black boots, and a black cape to complete the look.

"What's your name?" Raven asked in a surprisingly friendly tone.

The girl's lips thinned as though she wanted to sneer at them. Instead, she answered, "Cameron Grayson; Codename: Phoenix."

"And your parents?" the changeling questioned while successfully biting down a Cheshire-like grin.

This earned him an unmasked look of suspicion. Cameron flitted that much closer to Brandon, giving him a questioning glance from the corner of her eye. When the blonde nodded in encouragement, she relaxed over his shoulder. "My parents are Nightwing and Starfire… May I ask why you want to know?"

Brandon reached up to pat her shoulder softly. "It's okay, Cam. They're good people." When she remained tense, he ran a hand over the nape of her neck, right under her silky black locks. When she relaxed somewhat, he let a smirk flit to his face before fixing his mask back into place. Domonique elbowed his side, to which he responded with a sharp glare. Cameron made no indignation of even seeing the exchange, perfectly content in staring down the older teenagers on the opposite couch.

Raven ignored her book in favor of leering mischievously at the changeling. "Should it surprise us that Rob and Star got married?"

Beast Boy almost questioned her distinct lack of withdrawal but thought it better to enjoy her openness while it lasted. So he gave an answering grin and responded, "It was only a matter of time."

Cam blinked and flipped over onto her stomach with keen green eyes trained on them suspiciously. "Why do you refer to my parents as if you know them?"

The empath lifted a hand to hide her amused smile, stiffening far less than earlier when the green teen draped and arm across her shoulders. "We go _waaaaaaaay_ back with your parents, Cameron. Um… you'll probably know what I mean later. "

The half alien opened to interrogate them further but was stopped by the blonde male alongside her tugging her down onto the couch gently. He spoke into her ear softly whilst rubbing her upper arm soothingly. Just as fast as she had been wound up, the girl's muscles loosened as she leaned against him heavily. Under the long red streaked bangs, jade irises tried stare at him in forced contempt but was overwhelmed by the surge of affection leaking though them.

Domonique cleared her throat loudly, obnoxiously interrupting the adorable scene before them. Beast Boy barely had time to shoot her a look of disapproval before the mini-Robin leapt to her feet.

"I shall retrieve Stinger. He should be able to meet our…" She paused, struggling to find the right word to associate with them, "guests." After yanking the youngest blonde into a hug and pressing a small kiss to Brandon's forehead, she tapped each Titan's knee shortly and floated from the room.

"That's how she greets newcomers," Doe explained when she caught her future parent's confused expressions. Beast Boy caught the ill-behaved glint in her eye a second too late. "And when she kisses you, it means she loves you," she said in a singsong voice. The blaze of mischief burned brighter within her when she spied the blush creeping up her brother's neck.

"How do you know?" he asked with only a slight wavering in his voice.

The blonde rolled her green eyes and crossed her arms in defiance. "For one, I'm her best friend. Second, she hugs everyone in the family except Aunt Kori, Uncle Richard, and _you_, Randy." When he opened his mouth to deny everything, she held up a hand sharply. "Save it, Blondie. You know, I know it, even Mom and Dad know it. Get back in the loop, bro."

"Um," Beast Boy interrupted before the impending argument could turn into an unscheduled sparring match. It had the desired effect, efficiently drawing the quarrelling siblings' attention. "Who's Stinger?"

"Doe's boyfriend," the older blonde retorted with a sneer. He ignored his sister's indignant squawk and assured his future father, "You'll meet him when cam gets back."

Silence ensued and Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably. What did one say to his future children with his future wife settled right next to him? He faintly noticed that their shoulders were still touching even after he released her from the slight hug earlier.

"So," Brandon drawled, flicking a piece of lint from his pants leg. "I'm bored. Doe, let's show our 'parents'", he brought his fingers up to form quotation marks in the air, "our amazing powers."

Both changelings leapt up in a flourish, thoroughly excited to get moving and chase away the awkward moment. "_Sparring! Sparring!_" they chanted with their fists in the air.

Both Raven and Brandon rolled their eyes in unison and rose carefully from their seats to follow both of the obnoxiously adorable teens to the large windows. "Lead the way, you two," Raven gestured toward the open air over the bay surrounding the Tower. Although her face gave nothing away, Beast Boy saw the flash of excitement in her eyes before it dimmed again. The eighteen year old was secretly looking forward to see how powerful her two children had grown to become.

* * *

Domonique's form shimmered until a smaller version of Future Raven stood in her place. She wasted no time in streaking out the open window, a large green eagle soaring behind her. The empath started to do the same before a though struck her.

'_Brandon can't fly.'_ She turned to him- fully intent on crafting an energy platform to support him- but felt her heart stop beating as his cloak billowed out the window, tumbling after him toward the rocky terrain fifty stories beneath the Main Room. Without thinking, Raven reached a hand toward him and shouted.

"_**Brandon**__!"_

* * *

_Okay, good? Bad? Suckish? Need feedback, peeps! Keep those review comin'! More to come._

_-Tsunei-chan_


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Mirrored Future**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Oh, God!" A spike of motherly alarm flared in the pit of her stomach as Raven rushed to the open window. Although she had yet to give birth to the blonde, the thought of him being harmed in any way knotted her insides with dread. "Brandon, are you-"

The empath sucked in a sharp breath as his face popped directly in front of her. She may be experiencing early symptoms of maternal instinct but there was still a reputation to uphold- cool and in control. Screaming in surprise would surely taint that confident image.

Brandon crossed his arms and gave the first grin shown since the past Titans' arrival. "You rang, _Mother_?" The sarcasm was so familiar Raven had to catch herself from gasping yet again. His grin widened when he caught sight of the astonishment accumulated in her gaze. "Did you really think I was stupid enough to just leap out of a window?"

To both of their surprise, a blush wormed its way to her cheeks. "… Of course not."

He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to follow as the rock he levitated on floated toward the two changelings. With a sigh, she hovered in front of the portal before trailing behind.

"Okay," Beast Boy was announcing as she floated up. "Let's spar in teams, ya know- test your ability and such." The empath found it odd that he could still be in his human body this high in there air but then spotted the platform he stood on, fashioned out of black energy.

The younger teens nodded and floated back a few feet, crouching close to whisper to one another. Beast Boy rolled his eyes in feigned disdain, but Raven easily saw through his ruse. The changeling could barely contain his pride- even the empath had to admit they were quite amazing. The future Titans sprung apart so she dragged her train of thought back to the present- future- whatever.

"Ready…" Beside her Beast Boy grinned as he crouched down low, hands pressed firmly on the energy platform.

"Set…" The empath felt the ghost of an anticipated smile flit to her lips, the thrill of watching her children- _future_ children in action swiftly wearing down her stoic mask.

"Go!" The past duo shared a glance before watching the heroes zip away. Dove's laughter floated back to them as Lotus shot a smug smirk over his shoulder.

Beast Boy shifted into a pterodactyl, gave a malevolent caw, and flapped off after them. Raven snorted a silent chuckle and followed.

The younger teens swerved and dipped and twirled, altering their movements to suit each others' patterns. Raven was pleasantly surprised; the kids certainly knew how to ascertain to the other sibling without communication. One glance at the prehistoric bird next to her showed that Beats boy was surprised as well. As much as a dinosaur could appear surprised, at any rate.

The game of chase lasted for all of two minutes before Lotus grew tired of all the maneuvering. With the smallest flick of his wrist, Beast Boy was blasted by a torrent of water. He tumbled into the water with an enormous splash that washed up on the shore of the Tower. When he resurfaced, he sputtered and glared balefully at his son.

"No fair, dude!"

Lotus and Dove shared a laugh, only pausing momentarily to stare at their future mother as she snickered into her hand. The changeling fluttered onto her shoulder, shaking water from his wet wings and then burrowing into her neck. The other Titans fell into another boisterous bought of laughter as color flooded her cheeks. In a sudden out-of-character movement, she reached up and stroked the feathers of his back. The tiny green bird froze for a fraction of a second and then melted against her completely.

For the first time in a very long time, Raven felt an almost real smile stretch her lips.

All too quickly, the smile disappeared as a shiver traveled up her spine. With a sharp gasp she scanned the horizon of the clear waters. She had sensed something- something bad.

The bird nuzzling into her neck fell away, shifting back into his human form and barely being caught by Dove's energy platform. He stared up at her with a half concerned/ half analytical look. He knew she sensed something but couldn't pinpoint what. "Rae? What is it?"

Dove floated closer and Lotus peered around her. "Mom?" he questioned.

The empath shook her head slowly, still examining the area but finding nothing that proved dangerous. "Nothing, I just… I thought I sensed something." When another inspection of the surrounding waters came up empty, she shrugged nonchalantly. "I should stop hanging around Robin so much. Paranoia must be contagious."

Beast Boy did not pause in his careful examination of her face but cracked a small grin at her joke. It was only a matter of time before the funny, semi-relaxed Raven ceased to exist. It would be a shame to waste the moments they had left.

Dove and Lotus shared a quick glance but quickly broke into small snickers. Even Raven joined the quiet chuckles until another tremor buzzed over her skin- over her mystical aura. Whatever she had sensed earlier was not imaginary. And it was very, very close.

She spun toward her fellow Titan. "Beast Boy-"

Whatever she had been about to say was lost in the thundering crash of the waters below them. What had once been calm and peaceful erupted into a rocking landscape of deadly waves threatening to swallow the teens whole.

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven watched as Lotus attempted to soothe the swirling lake by will. It seemed to work, the waves died down somewhat but not completely. They could at least hear each other.

Beast Boy gripped Raven's forearm protectively. "Lotus," he hollered over the still raging element below. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be able to stop them?"

The blonde teen struggled to keep his arms held high, as it the will of the water was too strong for him. "Yes," he snapped and ground his teeth to keep his concentration steady. "Something's controlling them- the will is too strong for it to only be water. Whoever is manipulating them is far stronger than I am."

Raven shut her eyes, took a deep breath as she expanded the reach of her powers of detection. _'There!' _With a cry that was swiftly swallowed by the howling wind Lotus had conjured up to blow the water into submission, the empath shot a bolt of pure energy toward the presence in the waves. The hit connected and, after a fierce roar that reverberated in the Titans' bones, the waves fell and the lake stilled once more.

The pang of triumph Raven felt fled immediately upon the sight that met them.

"Well, isn't this just delightful. The ever lovely Raven and her mutt of a husband. Whatever brings you out here?"

Menacing. That was the only word Raven's mind could compose to describe the scratchy voice. It held a familiarity to it that squeezed her heart.

"Hold up," a new voice called. It was lighter- female. And so familiar that she almost bit a whole through her lip to dam the curses she so desperately wanted to throw. "These two are from the past." The woman flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Huh. Guess that saves us the trouble of killing the snot nosed brats, too. Once these two are done for, the pesky Titans of this time and the kiddies won't exist."

Beast Boy growled and used the grip he had on the empath to draw her behind him. The horror stricken face he had made only seconds ago melted into one of pure, unabashed hatred. His tense body language spoke volumes- coiled and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Raven touched his back briefly in a gesture of concern and slight comfort. But she glared just as heatedly toward the busty blonde lounging on a boulder above the water. "Lotus! Dove!" She barked and they immediately turned their attention to her. "Get behind us. _Now_." The inflection on the command spurred them into faster action as they swerved behind them in record time.

As the stare-down raged on, Dove fisted the side of Lotus' cloak. "Randy," she whispered brokenly. A tuft of hair fell into her eyes lazily but she could not find the patience to care with the urgency of their current situation. "Isn't that…"

Her brother nodded gravely, refusing to take his eyes off of the enormous black dragon rising from the depths of the lake in an intimidating fashion. "Yeah," he muttered in a solemn tone. "That's Malchior and Terra."

* * *

More drama and romance to come.

-Tsunei


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Mirrored Future**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Malchior had grown exponentially over the years. Even with his feet planted firmly on the floor of the vast lake, he loomed menacingly over the family. His spikes had grown to extensive growths and threatened to poke their owner if the continued their curved path. Terra, who kept her glare trained on Raven in a torrent of jealousy and disdain, had also gone through a transformation of sorts. Her sandy blonde hair now draped around her hips, which had filled out with age (not as much as Raven, the empath joyously pointed out). Beige shorts covered her thighs. Upon closer inspection, Raven thought they could've actually been the same shorts from all those years ago by the way they clung to her skin. The only noticeable difference was her shirt; instead of a black t-shirt, the black tube top covering her chest bore a pallid picture of a fist. Over this she wore a mesh coverlet- trying to keep some semblance of modesty, Raven supposed.

Even with her place behind Beast Boy, the empath caught the glare he kept shooting at the ominous duo. It hadn't diminished at all during their four-way staring contest. She touched a hand to his back softly, sparing him a concerned glance.

_'Don't do anything stupid, Beast Boy,'_ she thought absently. In a shock that almost knocked her from her floating spot in the sky, she got a small confused reply.

_'Uh, okay. … How can I hear you in my head?'_

This time he received more than a fleeting glance but her face remained set. One thing she'd learned in years of crime fighting was to never let your opponent know something was off kilter. But this surprising turn of events startled her into nearly breaking the rule without a second thought. The changeling's unusually stern outburst pulled her from her reverie.

_'Raven,'_ his voice rang in her head, bouncing through her jumbled thoughts. _'What is going on?'_

_'I-I don't know!'_ She began to panic, but the knowledge that it may pop up on her face forced her to take several deep breaths through her nose. When she deemed herself calm enough, the empath reached out to connect the link. To her astonishment, she could feel it- like turning a radio to the right station. She could even shut it off if she chose to. And some of Beast Boy's thoughts floated in, mixing with her own. She spotted swift images of their opponents, their kids, their future selves … them together as they were now.

She shook her head. _'Focus, Raven,' _she chastised after making sure that her thoughts wouldn't be overheard. Then she sent her firm words to Beast Boy. _'We'll figure this out later. Right now the kids are in danger and we have some villains to defeat.'_

She felt more than saw the grin that stretched across his face. _'That's what I'm talkin' about! Time to kick some ass!'_

Ignoring his predictable comment, she touched his shoulder and gave it a sharp squeeze before shutting her eyes. She felt her corporeal body melt and shift until it became the energy form of her namesake- the raven. She propelled herself toward her daughter in an attempt to snag her and get her to safety. When she was less than three feet away, a white sphere surrounded the girl, repelling Raven instantly. The empath bounced off of the obtrusive ball, cawing balefully as Dove's screams poured from it.

A second later it was gone- popped like a bubble and dissipated into the salty air.

Raven could've sworn she saw a flash of yellow before the girl disappeared but her surge of panic and rage overwhelmed all rational thought. With a sharp cry of malevolent rage, she rushed the mighty reptile, startling him into taking a small step backward.

* * *

Beast Boy recoiled at the disappearance of the white sphere as well as Raven's heartbroken shriek. He desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and whisper things like "It'll be okay" and "I'll fix everything" but all thought of compassion fled when he caught sight of Lotus.

The blonde teen perched stiffly on his rock, eyes locked fearfully on the woman drawing his boulder closer. His knuckles were white from the grip her had on its edge.

"Lotus!" When the boy didn't respond, Beast Boy called again, louder. "LOTUS!" The blonde snapped his head around and locked eyes with the changeling. He pointed down. "Into the water!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Lotus leapt from the rock and angled toward the once again swaying waves. When he was a mere foot from the water's surface, a chilling aura surrounded him. He looked as if he wanted to protest but Beast Boy saw him relax after catching sight of the ethereal form's shape. He blinked and the boy was gone, whisked away by the changeling's teammate to the safety of the beach.

_'Lotus is safe,'_ Raven reported telepathically. She sounded choked, like she was holding back tears. Beast Boy wished to talk to her but knew it would distract both of them even if the conversation took place in their thoughts. Instead he made a solemn vow to speak with her later and said, _'He'll go to the Tower for help. I'm sure of it.'_

Without waiting for a mental response, he shifted into a pterodactyl and charged the rock witch laughing from across the lake.

* * *

In her ethereal form, Raven's ability to sense other magic heightened to its peak. So it was easy for her to realize that Malchior planned to make an early departure. His magic tingled over her energetic wings but her anger propelled her forward. He'd taken her daughter and tried to harm her son and that was unacceptable.

They were almost touching noses- or snouts, her mind pointed out absently- he evaporated in a plume of black smoke. She drove straight through it.

She returned of her corporeal form and gave a loud curse. After a quick scan of the horizon, she muttered, "He's gone, that son of a-" A sharp, bird-like shriek caused her to turn her head.

Two large boulders crushed the prehistoric bird between them, evoking another pained cry.

Without so much as a thought, Raven launched herself at the rock witch, foregoing her powers in favor of kicking her square in the chest. She heard the _oof_ as the breath whooshed from the woman's lungs but followed up with another hard kick to the jaw. Something clicked- probably her teeth- but Raven didn't care. She only delivered another hit from directly above the blonde, sending her crashing into the waves below.

She turned and spotted the pterodactyl slipping toward the water with the discarded boulders. The empath rushed forward then stopped herself. _'Like I could support him by myself.'_ With a clearer head, she levitated him toward the beach and lowered him gently.

He'd shifted back into his human form on the flight to the Tower's base. Raven reached out to shake his shoulders roughly, crying his name while checking over her own shoulder for the blonde witch to resurface. "Beast Boy, wake up!" His eyes remained shut, not even fluttering. She knew the boulders had hurt him but hadn't thought of how much. He even looked paler. And his skin was cold. A sudden wave of panic washed over her, leaving tears in her eyes and a heavy feeling in her stomach. She shook him once more, shoulders shaking with her effort to remain calm. "Come on! This isn't funny!" A tear dripped down her cheek and she hurriedly brushed it away with the back of her hand. When that one tear was followed by another, she lifted both hands to keep them away. But they refused to stop. One after the other, they rained down her face.

A calloused hand gripped her wrist weakly, tugging one of her hands from her face gently. Its thumb then flicked away another pesky tear and proceeded to rub across her cheek soothingly.

'_Rae,'_ he whispered in her mind. She noticed that although he was weak, he was still there. And that alone filled her with more hope than the notion that Terra had yet to pop from the water. _'Don't cry; I'm right here.'_

She gave a small smile, not even attempting to hide her relief. It faded just as fast as it had come when splashing and sputtering sounded behind her. _'Stay here. Don't try to go hero and jump in.' _She sent a scowl over her shoulder and added absently out loud, "I have some unfinished business to attend to." Raven paused before carding a hand through his hair gently. She smiled again, just a quick flick of the lip but a smile nonetheless. Then she took off toward her now fully emerged enemy.

'_Be careful, Raven,'_ she heard faintly. She hoped he was only losing consciousness and not something more severe. Then she heard it again, stronger and more demanding. _'Please, be careful.'_

* * *

_More to come. Stay tuned, folks!_

_-Tsunei_


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Mirrored Future **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Rachel sauntered down the hall, feeling at peace with her husband's arm draped over her. A small smile tilted her lips and it remained there until a sudden spark of… something caused her to tense up.

Her husband stilled and leaned down to study her face. "Rae?" he questioned softly. He'd always been the first one to notice when she sensed something; he picked up on the signs fairly well. "What is it? What did you feel?"

With nothing more than a "Something bad" as her response, she tugged him down the hall swiftly.

The empath couldn't sense anything, per say. It was more of a bad feeling. But, as she'd come to learn with her experiences with her father, one has to trust their instincts- they could save you one day. So she heeded to the incessant nagging voice in her head telling her to check on the kids.

But they were too late.

She stopped abruptly in the doorway and surveyed the empty Main Room. Other than the throw pillows on the couch being tossed around a bit, there was no sign that anyone had even been there. Panic began to bubble up inside her.

Behind her, Garfield pressed himself against her back to peer over her head. "Where are the kids-" He sucked in a startled breath. Without saying a word, she followed his gaze to the Bay window. What she saw had her guzzling deep breaths and mentally repeating her mantra to refrain from letting her rage overcome her.

Raven and Terra were locked in heated battle, rock versus energy. Every boulder the blond witch unearthed was blasted to bits by Raven's powers. Rachel could sense the unobstructed animosity rolling off her in waves. A sudden chilling thought occurred to her.

"Gar," she muttered and gripped the growling man's bicep. "Do you see the kids?" Rachel had long ago discovered her husband's superior eyesight; most likely a side effect of his powers that divulged to his human form. While she would normally use her power of sense to locate their children, the situation was too emotionally taxing. Her feelings were too jumbled for her to focus on the task at hand.

Garfield wrapped his fingers around hers, squeezing reassuringly while he scoured the rocky beach below. It wasn't long before he muttered, "Brandon," and pointed to a rocky outcrop down the shore to their right.

Another flash of green to her left caught her eye and her breath once she recognized it. "Oh, God. Beast Boy." She was torn between rescuing her son and helping her husband's past self; Beast Boy was obviously hurt but Brandon seemed to be panicking. The empath hovered before the window, indecisive.

A strong hand brushed the small of her back. "Help Raven. I've got the boys, don't worry." And then he was gone, taking to the air in the body of an eagle. He went to their son first, she noted, but decided not to dwell of his actions. Raven still needed help. With malice filling her vein, Rachel shot out toward the battle raging over stormy waters.

Terra shouted a string of strong curses as she hurtled toward the rocking waves. Her legs were half submerged when she finally summoned a large stone from the beach. She huffed and puffed atop her rock, whipping pieces of hair from her face as she contemplated a plan of action.

_'Who knew the witch was this strong?'_ she mused sullenly while wringing out her wet tresses. _'She probably could have killed me back then.'_ The blonde gazed up at the teen hovering a few yards out, scowling. From the looks of it, only a few choice words would set her off. And an angry Raven could destroy everything within a two mile radius, including herself. Terra, of course, noticed this and made split second decision. Sure it would get rid of Terra as well, but she didn't mind so long as the entire team of Titans and Jump City went down with her. A demented grin quirked her lips as she eyed the girl lingering some distance above her.

Raven's glare deepened. She said nothing but the question in her eyes was evident.

"Poor Birdie," she cooed sarcastically. "Upset that your brat is gone, huh? Don't worry, Mal'll take good care of her. Assuming he doesn't eat her, that is." For her heinous efforts, she received a hateful spike of energy from the teenage empath. She grinned and continued to bait the girl. "Or are you worried about my leftovers?"

Confusion reflected behind the sheer anger in her eyes. She crossed her arms and bit out, "What are you griping about?" Her mouth was drawn into a thin line, Terra noted with glee.

She gave a soft wave of the hand. "Oh, nothing," her tone was flippant and casual, as if discussing the weather. "Just reminding you that you got the little pest once I was done with him. And I wanted to thank you for cleaning him up. He doesn't look half bad now; I might actually try to steal him back."

For a moment Terra frowned; nothing was happening. No massive tremors of power rippling over the bay; no sizzling energy crackling in the air; no pissed off empath swinging at her. She opened her mouth to spout more nonsense but froze when a large flash of lightning struck the water near her. When she scanned the sky in alarm, it was clear- no clouds anywhere. An unseasoned wind whipped her hair back into her face as another bolt disturbed the water not far from where she hovered. At this time she decided it would be safer to move.

As she began to direct her slab of earth toward the safe-looking shoreline, a sudden jolt ran through her as something rammed into her from behind. Eyes wide, she shouted as something electric rendered her immobile and consciousness fled her. She slumped onto the rock, which plummeted to the water.

Before she could fully submerge, Rachel swooped down and hoisted her up by a fistful of her collar. Power burned in eyes of a deep crimson as she snarled in the blonde's face. "Where is my daughter, you crazy bitch?" Around them the water took on a black color, splashing and whirring underneath the infuriated empath as she shook the other woman. "Wake up and answer me, damn it!"

A warm gust of breath passed over her neck as arms encircled her waist. "Rae," he whispered, soft and soothing as one of his hands caressed her stomach lightly. "Don't- she's not worth it. You can't kill her." He paused and she could feel him sneering down at the unconscious woman over her shoulder in disgust. "Not yet, anyway."

The water color returned to normal, and red faded to purple in a split second as she released the blonde into the water. Their enemy floated atop the water away from them slowly. Before taking to the air with Garfield, she glowered at Terra.

"Next time I'll make sure you sink," she promised ominously. A shot of lightning struck down, narrowly missing her left arm. Gar tugged her back and flew them back a few feet. They both gazed up at the black ball of malignant, obsidian magic swirling above the bay.

Rachel recognized that surging fluctuation of energy. She turned to Gar, silently asking his success with the boys.

"Brandon is safe, but I haven't gotten to Beast Boy." He frowned at the sandy expanse his past self rested upon. "He's obviously injured- I'm not sure how much."

She gently pushed him in that direction. "Go. I'll handle Raven." He nodded uncertainly before flapping back the way he'd come. She observed the sure down stroke of his wings- a soft, dusty green modeled after those of his favorite shift form, the eagle. She remembered the day he figured out how to partially maintain his human form while conjuring up the features of a specific animal. After surrendering a small smile at the memory, the empath solemnly floated toward the portentous display of divination.

* * *

More to come. Stay tuned!

-Tsunei


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Mirrored Future**

Chapter 9

"Stinger!" Cameron hollered down the hall, floating lazily after her echoes in the vast Titan Tower. "_Stiiiingerrrrr!_"

A ways down the hallway, a metal door swished open with a quiet hiss. A dark head popped out and peered at her beseechingly from under yellow goggles. "What's up, Cammie?"

"Oh, Andre!" She squealed, putting on a burst of speed that caused him to lean back slightly to avoid being hit in the face with her knee. "Come on! You must meet our new friends." The incessant tugging on his arm paused as her mien twisted in uncertainness. "At least, I think so. Randy said something about them being closely related to Uncle Gar and Aunt Rachel."

Andre, who was used to her sporadic behavior and knack for rambling about things he has no idea about, slid the goggles off of his face to stow them carefully on his work table. "Okay, Cam," he said, interrupting her unconscious rambling while wiping greasy hands on the rag hanging from his back pocket. "Calm down. If Brandon says their cool, then they've got to be cool, right?"

At his small smirk, she gave a beaming grin and took hold of him once more. "Then you'll love them! Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed. He reached back into the room for his bracelet, noting her questioning eyebrow-lift and shrugging nonchalantly. "Just in case, you know?"

With a roll of her eyes, the half alien wrapped an arm around the younger hero and, ignoring his indignant protests, hauled them both to the door of the Main Room. "They are actually very peculiar. But I suppose that makes people more interesting right? I mean, you guys think I am peculiar and Father says that being called unique is the best compliment you can get and- where have they gone?"

Upon entering the large living room, Andre instantly thought two things. One- Cameron shouldn't scare off the new people with her overwhelming zeal. And two- something much more serious was going on. He scanned the room for signs of life like his mom had taught him, but when that came up empty, he glanced at Cameron.

"Anything, Cam?" When in doubt, rely on the girl with super-human sense.

After surveying the surrounding area, she shook her head. Her mouth opened to say something but closed just as quickly as her eyes trained on something over his shoulder.

Brow furrowed in alarm, he took a step closer. "Cameron?" Instead of answering, she pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the east window. Andre spun around instantly, noticing what had caused her to clam up.

There, towering over their usually desolate, tranquil bay stood a thirty foot black dragon. Floating beside him was a blonde woman balancing precariously on a giant rock. Two teens dressed in startlingly similar outfits to Gar and Rachel hovered in front of them, huddled close together to hide two figures out of their enemies' view. Two very familiar figures, Andre noted with panic.

He couldn't just sit by and do nothing. Without a thought against it, he pressed the button on his bracelet, watching as it glowed a bright yellow before the metal surrounding it snaked its way up his arm. From there it spread across his body until encasing him in the familiar armor of his father's design. Although similar to that of Cyborg's suit of armor, there were no sonic cannons or artificial limbs. He proudly flicked his wrist in the way designated to retract his proton blaster- just to be sure it was working properly, he assured himself. He also gave a light pat to his left bicep and the weapons attached to each of his hips. Once reassured that the electric gun (of his own design) and his mother's hand-me-down stingers were still in place, he stalked over to the window.

"Let's go help them- DOE!" As he opened his mouth to voice his intent to assist, Andre watched as the dragon reached for the female shape shifter, sharp claws looming menacingly toward her. In that moment he made a split decision. "Cameron, throw me."

The girl sputtered, still thrown by the scene outside. "What?"

"Throw me now!" he shouted, holding out his arm. "I've got to help Doe!"

After a moment's hesitance, she grasped his wrists tightly and, once out in the open air, whip-lashed her friend like she'd seen her mother do so many times. She watched in abject horror as he slipped into the rapidly closing gap in the dragon's claws.

"I have to inform the adults immediately," she whispered to herself, spinning on her heel and streaking from the room.

* * *

_'Keep your emotions under control, Raven!'_ she mentally reprimanded herself. Through hazy vision she spied the churning waters beneath her feet. The howling wind whipping her hair around her face. The crackling, obsidian energy surrounding her body, steadily growing more and more intense.

_'Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos...' _Stray drops of water splashed against her cheek. A frenzied lock of mauve hair slapped her in the face before flicking away again. '_Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos- This isn't working!'_

She opened her eyes, watched as her powers swelled and pulsed and transfigured into the shape of a ball, enveloping her completely until she could no longer see beyond the frightening wall of black. Absently, she thought, _'Guess it can't get any worse'._

And then it began to constrict. The circular walls started to recede, creeping toward her at a deliberate pace. Her breath, which had been ragged to begin with, was taken from her as the sizzling energy whirred around her, faster and faster. Her vision started to flicker from the lack of oxygen, and her thoughts started to waver.

_Useless. Damn powers. Gonna die. Let down. Beast Boy. M'sorry. _

Just as her eyes began to slide shut, a flicker of movement compelled her to glance up.

A gray hand shoved its way through the spinning wall of black above her. Then came a second. Together, they tugged at the energy until a large hole was torn, permitting rays of abstract sunlight into the whirring room of black.

In a graceful move, Rachel maneuvered herself into the circle and down next to Raven, letting the opening close above them.

Raven sputtered in indignation. "You let it close-"

"Raven." The older empath gripped her shoulders. Hard. Pulled her close and stared into her eyes with a look of patient understanding. "You need to calm down."

Raven gave a desperate whimper, clutching at the woman's forearms. "I can't," she whined, hating herself that much more for the complete loss of control.

Rachel, however, just shushed her and stroked her hair in a soothing fashion. "I've take care of Terra… for the time being. Next time it'll be permanent." Her voice shook with silent malice for a moment but the placating tone returned as she continued. "I'm here to help. Here- let's say it together."

She removed the Raven from her arms and grasped both her hands in a firm but gentle grip. Raven stared at her but could do nothing more than nod lest she begin to cry. And that was not about to happen.

Rachel closed her eyes and Raven hastened to do the same, relaxing slightly as the woman's calm muttering of their mantra washed over her. Soon after she joined in, hearing the crackling static around them lessening. Feeling the wind around them calming. She felt them descending but refused to open her eyes and check, fearing that doing so would break their concentration and return her that state of lost control.

It wasn't until the hands clasped in her own wriggled free to rest on her shoulders that she chanced a peak. With one eye cracked, she surveyed their surroundings carefully. The water had returned to its previously unperturbed state as did the wind, which flowed past her in the form of a small breeze.

When those cool hands squeezed softly, Raven felt a wave of emotion sweep over her and collapsed against Rachel heavily, breathing in her light lilac scent. Those arms wrapped around her and she couldn't help the lone tear that escaped and streaked down her cheek. Nor could keep herself from muttering as soft "I'm so sorry" against her future self's white clad shoulder.

* * *

Reviews! Love 'em!

-Tsunei-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas and chicos of ! I hope you guys didnt miss me too much. I have brought the joy that is a new chapter. But Im also here to remind you that IF YOU HAVENT VOTED, YOU HAVE UNTIL TOMORROW TO DO SO. So Vote people! VOTE!! ... Anyways, Here ya go!

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 10

~*~*~*~

Garfield flew up to the mystic duo. Rachel continued to hold her younger self but looked at him expectantly.

"Malchior was long gone and apparently took Terra with him. Lotus took Beast Boy-"

"What happened the him? Is he alright?" Raven asked after pulling her head up. Her face was contorted with concern and worry.

Garfield smiled. "He's fine. He had a minor concussion, but right now he's in the Med Bay. Cyborg's watching over him like a hawk."

She looked at him sheepishly. "Can… can I go see him?"

He grinned at his future wife's concern for his past self. "Sure. I'm sure he won't mind waking up to you."

She blushed slightly before smiling slightly. After pulling out of the embrace, she encased herself in energy. Rachel watched silently as Raven's pure energetic form shot toward the Tower.

Her husband snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Don't worry so much. We'll find her right as soon as we find a lead. We've taught Doe well. She can protect herself 'til we get there."

She smiled slightly and returned the embrace.

"You're right. Come on, let's go check on Brandon."

~*~*~*~

A black shadow phased through the floor of the Titans Tower Medical Bay, scaring poor Cyborg to death.

"Sheesh, Mini Rae," he said upon regaining himself. "You could warn a guy."

She smirked. "Sorry. But what's with the nickname?"

The mechanical man shrugged. "I can't call you Raven or I'll have two people turn around. It was the first thing that popped in my head."

She shook her head in amusement before spotting Beast Boy on a bed a mere couple of feet away.

Cyborg noticed and smiled. "Hey," he called, catching her attention. "Do you mind staying with him 'til he wakes up? I've got to get some work done in the lab with Nightwing."

The teenage empath nodded without a moment's hesitation. He smiled before patting her shoulder an walking out the door.

Raven switched her focus to the green teen to her right. His breathing was normal, as was his skin color (meaning it was not pale). He had only a few scratches here and there. She delicately reached and touched his cheek. He tensed for a second, but after realizing it meant no harm, leaned into it subconsciously.

Raven blushed but smiled and stroked his cheek softly. She gasped when a green hand shot up to grab hers. His eyes opened slowly and a grateful smile made its way to his lips. She smiled softly in return.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered, feeling too much noise would ruin the small moment.

"Kind stiff, but I'm fine," he replied. He started to sit up and she rushed to help. After getting him into a comfortable position, she stopped him from standing.

"You need to rest some more," she answered his confused look. He mumbled something incoherent and she smiled. "Don't worry. I won't leave until you're better."

He looked up and grinned before grabbing and dumping her onto the bed next to him.

"Well, in that case," he said, sitting cross-legged facing her. "Let's talk."

Raven raised an eyebrow as her blush receded. "Talk? About what exactly?"

"About why I can hear you in my head."

She remained silent for a second, thinking of a logical explanation. "Well… It could have been a side effect from having gone through the mirror. My powers could have also triggered it."

Beast Boy nodded. "Hey, speaking of the mirror, what did you use that mirror for anyway?"

She blinked. "It was just a keepsake from Azarath. I had no idea it had any kind of magical properties."

He nodded again, mulling it over. "Now we can talk about our… situation."

She looked at the floor in shame." It… It's my entire fault."

His face began to cloud with concern and sympathy. "What's your fault, Rae?" he asked softly while leaning closer.

"They took Doe!" She looked up after her shout and he could now see the small tears running down her gray cheeks. "Th-they took my daughter and it's my entire fault," she whispered.

Beast Boy sat with an astonished expression. It then turned into one of understanding, worry, and caring. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She wasted no time in throwing her arms around his torso. He stroked her violet hair comfortingly. "Shh, Rae. It's okay. Doe'll be fine. And it wasn't your fault."

She hesitantly looked up into his eyes. "It… It's not?" She sniffed as he shook his head.

"It was mine. I shouldn't have let you fight Terra alone. She knows you weakness: emotion. I should've known she'd pull some kind of trick like that. And I should've-"

"No," Raven interrupted sternly. "It's not your fault either. You were injured so you shouldn't have put yourself in harm's way. You probably would have made it worse." They both chuckled slightly. Raven's expression turned to a scowl. "But I do know whose fault it is."

He nodded.

"Hey, Beast Boy," she called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. That really helped."

He grinned and grabbed her hand. "That's what I do best."

She rolled her eyes and hugged him shyly. Both blushing, they walked out of the Med Bay and toward the Main Room. All of the Titans would be needed for this mission.

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? In the Middle? The only way I can know what you guys are thinkgin is if you REVIEW!! So REVIEW adn VOTE people! I want to hear from all of you!

I luvz you all! Especially you who review and leave me those wonderful words. Much Love to you!!!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	11. Chapter 11

I told you Id get you a chapter today! I dont own in any way, shape, of form, the TEEN TITANS. Just so ya know. Enjoy!!

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 11

~*~*~*~

Beast Boy and Raven walked into the Main Room, hand in hand. 8 heads turned in response. A man with long black hair stood, making his outfit visible. He had on a dark blue body suit with a black bird emblem on the front. His eye mask gave him away immediately.

"Rob- uh, I mean Nightwing?" Beast Boy guessed before he had a chance to speak.

The man smiled. "You really were smarted than I gave you credit for back then, Gar."

Laughter erupted, along with an indignant "Hey!" before things got solemn and serious again. Nightwing gestured to the couch the others were seated on. The duo headed over without a moment's hesitation. Once seated, Nightwing started to ask the two questions.

"How exactly did you get here?"

Raven sighed and felt the changeling next to her squeeze her hand comfortingly. She squeezed it back before turning back to the future leader of the Titans. "A magic mirror… zapped us here."

He had a somewhat surprised expression before looking to the adult empath. "This is your department, Rae."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Do you happen to know where this mirror can be found?"

Raven paused, collecting her thoughts. "Well, it was the multicolored mirror I, uh we kept as a keepsake form Azarath."

Rachel's eyes widened a fraction before she jumped up. "I know where that is! Raven, you have to come with me." Her past self looked to her teenage green companion, silently asking if he could handle answering the questions by himself. He nodded and she nodded as well.

The two empaths phased through the floor to Rachel and Garfield's room.

The remaining Titans turned their attention to Beast Boy. He shifted uncomfortably.

"So," Victor looked at him expectantly.

"So, "he mimicked.

The mechanical man opened his mouth, but his wife interrupted. "What happened out there?"

Beast Boy took this time to notice the African American woman. Her hair was still in its trademark puffs atop her head. Her outfit consisted of a yellow tank top with a black diagonal stripe through it, black shorts over yellow tights, and black boots. She had long stingers attached to her left hip and a yellow staff similar to Robin's Bo staff on her right.

"Well… Malchior and Terra came back." The adults groaned and the remaining two children shook their heads. Beast Boy found this odd. "Hey, I thought Cyborg and Bee had a son. Uh… Stinger was it?"

Karen looked away and Victor nodded, wrapping his arm around her.

"Where is he?"

"He… was taken with Dove," Phoenix explained.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What? How? When?"

She sighed. "When I brought him here to meet you, you all were outside. He saw the dragon- Malchior was it?-preparing to capture Doe. And… he told me to throw him. I did and he was caught in the claws as well."

She looked extremely guilty as she finished her explanation. The half alien glanced at Karen, who smiled warmly at her. "It's alright, sweetie. You did what you could to help Andre. And he's a big boy. He can take care of himself and Doe."

Phoenix nodded and smiled slightly.

Beast Boy, however, watched the exchange with a twang of guilt. _'She really misses her son. Wow. How much trouble are we causing these people just by being here?'_

* * *

Well? How was that? How will Raven and Rachel figure out how to work the mirror's magic?

What will become of Dove and Stinger?

Will the Past Titans be able to help the Future during their alotted time to stay without destroying the time/space continuum as we know it?!!

... Okay I got a little carried away with the last one. But you knwo what I meant.

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Sorry I've been gone 4 so long. I was sick. Good thing is I was outta school 4 a whole week! ...But then I had to make up all that work so... Anyways! Chaoter 12. Here ya go guys!

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 12

~*~*~*~

"Ugh," dove moaned. "My head is killing me." She raised her hand to her head before opening her eyes.

Pitch Black.

"Where… Where am I?" She felt around her until she felt a lump off to her left. She poked it, hoping it would be something not harmful. Each time she poked it, it stirred, but other than that, never moved. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, remembering her powers.

"Duh," she said to herself as she shifted her shape into her best female friend, The Phoenix. After completing the transformation, a red star bolt formed around her hand. The entire jail cell she was confined was illuminated in a soft crimson glow. The girl turned to her left and gasped.

Stinger was curled up on his side, snoring softly. She giggled softly before turning into a lion cub. The shape shifter crept up to him, switched her tail, and pounced.

The dark skinned boy gasped and jumped up before pulling a blaster from his pocket. "Who's there?" he called sternly as he aimed blindly in the darkness.

Dove giggled and crossed the distance toward him. He jumped when she laid a hand on his arm, but stayed still. "It's me, Andre. Calm down." She felt him relax under her arm before being enveloped in a hug. She smiled into the darkness.

"Oh God, Doe! Are you alright?" The teenage mechanic squeezed her tighter before releasing her only to press the button on his bracelet to activate his armor. Fortunately for them, he had a light on his shoulder, like his father did. "Are you hurt? No broken bones? Or sprained wrists? Or-"

"Dre, I'm fine," she reassured. He smiled, knowing she wouldn't call him that if she wasn't.

They both took this time to examine their surroundings. As Dove had already found out, they were in a jail cell. Outside their prison was a long, stone hallway. Apparently they were in some sort of a… dungeon?

"Uh, Andre? Are we in a…"

"Dungeon? Looks like it. But don't they only have dungeons in a castle?"

The female shrugged before walking up to the bars and testing their strength. "Hmm… It seems like if we put enough pressure at this spot-"

Stinger fired up his proton blaster and blasted a small hole in the metal.

"-or we could do that," Dove finished. She followed her best friend through the hole. They crept down the hallway, Stinger armed with his proton blaster, Dove with his extra blaster. Like her mother, she had to meditate to recharge her powers. She had decided to save her powers for when they absolutely needed them. So they moved down the wall, looking up and down the corridor before continuing on. This happened for several minutes after, until they came upon a huge wooden door. With a nod of agreement, Stinger pulled open the door slowly. After proceeding in, he motioned for Dove to do the same. They had only gotten in a few yards into the vast room before the door was slammed shut and the lights were flicked on.

Surrounding them were hundreds of super villains that they had fought time and time again.

"W-What are you all doing out of prison?" Stinger asked and Dove blanched at the sight.

Cackles broke out around the room, echoing off of the walls. "Silly boy," a man with a blue plus on his white bodysuit called out.

"We broke out to help our allies destroy you and your parents," a woman with a dark purple cat mask and a matching suit announced.

"That is the truth, my young friends." An enormous purple and black dragon emerged from behind them, followed by a woman with blonde hair.

"Seems you were right, Malchior. The brats managed to escape in record time."

Stinger scowled as Dove's teeth bore and she let out a snarl, letting it be known that she had indeed inherited animal instincts form her father.

Terra smirked. "Oh, looks like Birdie's kiddy has a temper. Care to dance, Hun?"

The teenage shape shifter's eyes and voice went cold as she said, "With a sleaze like you? I'm gonna have to pass on that, thank you."

Terra glared as Stinger and other villains around the room snickered. "Why you insolent little-"

"Enough, Terra. Dear, why don't you take them to their new holding cell?"

"With pleasure," she responded with a smirk. Malchior and all of the other villains left through a door that the two teens had failed to notice before. She watched as the young heroes looked around for the threat that they were sure was coming. Rocks came at them from every side. They would surely be knocked unconscious by several of them.

But at the last second, Dove's form shifted into that of her mother, much to Terra's dislike. All the rocks were suspended in the air and thrown back at the one who sent them.

Having dodged them, Terra growled under her breath before saying, "This might be harder than I thought."

* * *

OMG! Dove and Stinger have been captured! And they have to fight Terra! What will happen?

Will Raven and Rachel be able to figure out the mirror?

Will the other Titans be able to find a lead to help them rescue the titan teens?

Stay tuned and find out!

Review Pretty Please!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	13. Chapter 13

GOMEN GOMEN GOMENOSAI! Im sorry it took me this long to update. But to make up for it, Ive made a super long chapter. Well... it seemed like a super long time while i was typing it. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 13

"Robin," Starfire called from outside his room. "We must talk."

The metal door swished open and the boy wonder stepped out. "What's wrong, Star?"

She tugged his hand and led him down the hallway in the direction of Raven's room. "I was looking for friend Raven so that we might be able to partake in the talking of girls. Friend Bumble Bee is with friend Cyborg at the moment, so I thought I should take it upon myself to include our… introvert teammate. But when I got there," she opened the door to the teenage empath's room, "I found this."

In the middle of the floor of Raven's room, there was a large scorch mark that covered the entire carpet from the door to the bed.

"My God," Robin muttered. "Raven?" He called out, hoping that she was still in the room somewhere.

"I have tried, Robin," the alien girl informed him. "She is not here."

"Round up the team, Star." He straightened his mask. "We're searching for our missing empath."

"Yo, BB!"

No answer.

"Hey, Beast Boy! Bee's here! You wanna show her how not to play Super Mega Monkeys 8?"

No answer.

"Aw, come on man. Are you mad at me?"

…

"Beast Boy, I'm coming in."

The door swished open so that Cyborg and Bee could walk into… an empty room?

"What's your pro- Beast Boy?" The mechanical teen looked around, his anger completely forgotten. "Beast Boy, you better not be playing hide and seek."

"No," Bee stated. "This doesn't feel right." She walked to the bunk bed by the wall and touched it lightly. "I can't feel anything."

Cyborg's brow furrowed. Not long ago, Bumble Bee had discovered another power of hers. She could tap into a person's belonging and-for the most part- be able to pinpoint their location. Like a bumblebee tapping into a flower's pollen and retreating to another one. For her to not be able to feel _anything_ was a problem all in its own. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't feel anything. There's no connection to him. At first, it heads toward Raven's room, but then keeps going and then… nothing. It disappears." She looked at him with worry written on her face. "We should get Robin and Star and head to Raven's room."

Cyborg opened his mouth to respond. But his communicator went off. "Yeah?" He asked Robin's face.

"Get to the Main Room. Raven's missing."

Without another word, both males hung up. After sharing a look of suspicion and worry, Cyborg and Bee headed toward the Main Room.

"Raven's missing?" Bee asked as she and Cyborg entered the Main Room.

Robin nodded before turning to the computer behind him. "If I'm not mistaken we should be able to angle the camera in the hallway just right so that… There!"

On the window above his head, a screen popped up showing a camera video from the hallway outside of Raven's room. They saw Beast Boy standing outside of Raven's door with a tray, knocking on the door. He waited a while, talking through the door. Then he did something that made all eyes widen: he walked in the room.

"He wouldn't…" Bee whispered.

"…But he did." Cyborg finished.

The green teen stayed in the room for a while. Then a small flash appeared. Immediately after that, they saw Raven fly down the hallway and phase through the door. Under the metal entrance, they all watched as a yellow glow, mush brighter than the first, flashed and spilled into the hallway. Then… everything was silent and still.

"… Whoa," Cyborg stated.

"We need to check out Raven's room," the boy wonder stated. The others nodded and walked/flew out of the room.

"There's nothing but books and darkness in here," Cyborg whined, causing Bee to giggle and swat his arm.

"Well, somewhere among all these books and darkness is a clue to where Raven- and possibly Beast Boy- has gone," Robin explained. "So, keep looking."

"Fine… Bossy," the metal man muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," the leader called form the far side of the room.

While Cyborg sulked and Bee giggled, Starfire proceeded to the bed. The dark purple sheets and comforter matched perfectly with the raven shaped headboard. Star would have to ask Raven to help her color coordinate the living room next. She chuckled softly to herself before stepping on something and falling toward the ground. The alien girl gasped, and then caught herself on the side of the bed.

"What has happened?" she asked herself quietly. Starfire glanced down at her foot before spotting something shiny. Her orange hand reached out and touched the object lightly. Seeing as it meant no harm, she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it up to her eyes. What she had found was a mirror. It was multicolored with very intricate swirls and designs. She marveled at it for a couple of seconds before making a startled squeak as it glowed.

"Star?" Robin asked in concern.

"Robin, it does the glowing! And I see…" she squinted at the face of the mirror, trying to capture the image, and then gasped. "Friends Beast Boy and Raven!"

"What?!" the other superheroes exclaimed before running over to her side.

In the mirror, they all saw Raven and Beast Boy. Well… it looked like Raven and Beast Boy. Raven's hair was longer and her outfit had changed. Beast Boy had grown to be several inches taller than her and his outfit had changed as well. They were talking in a hallway, Raven's brow creased in frustration. After several seconds, they proceeded down a hallway. Then the scene shifted and they were watching Raven and… Raven? The older one was present as well as the current version. They were searching a room that looked somewhat like the room the teenage Titans were currently in. They were searching for something. When the younger Raven spotted the mirror, it looked as if she was looking straight at them. As soon as she had grabbed the mirror, a bright light flashed and all were blinded.

When the light faded away, so were the remaining members of the Teen Titans.

* * *

How was that? Good? Bad? In the Middle? Too long? Too short? I needd feedback peoples!!

OMG!!! What has happened? Well, you wont ifnd out until the next chapter! I wanna hear what you guys think happened? REVIEW PPL REVIEW!!!

'til next time!!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	14. Chapter 14

IM BACK! Did you guys miss me? I hope so because I brought another chappie with me. Im sorry for being gone so long. I had Finals school. You know what's weird about final exams? You study and stress over it and when you take the actual test, it's not NEARLY as hard as you thought it was going to be. So now Im completely finished with school and I ACED ALL OF MY FINALS EXAMS! So now I have a whole lot more time to update my stories (And write new ones too). So... Enjoy!

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 14

"… Wow. Are you sure Beast Bo- I mean, Beast _Man_- lives in here?"

Raven and Rachel had left the other Titans to search the older empath and her husband's room.

Rachel laughed softly. "Yes, actually. I've taught him well…. Or I've threatened him enough. He has to set an example for our kids." Her face saddened slightly, causing Raven to come to her and touch her arm.

"We'll get Doe back. I promise. And even though I've only known her for a couple of hours, I… I miss her too."

Rachel smiled. "Well, you must have gotten some control of those emotions. Nothing blew up."

They both chuckled before looking around the room. "Well," Raven started. "Shall we start?"

The older nodded and they began to sort through all of the items and belongings.

"Is that all that happened, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy nodded to Nightwing. "That's all that I can remember. After that, I was knocked out by that bi-"he paused after a sharp look from Karen and Kori, "I mean terrible woman, Terra."

The Titan leader nodded before gesturing Victor toward the door. "Vic and I need to go to check something out. We'll be back in a bit." The door swished close and the remaining superheroes were subdued in silence.

"So…" The young changeling started, earning glances from the others. "What do we do now?"

Garfield, Karen, and Kori exchanged glances. "Well," his future self replied. "We could always-!"

He was interrupted by a loud scream piercing the air and the sound of a large explosion. It was a feminine scream, they knew for sure. Maybe more than one…

"Rachel!"

"Raven!"

Without thinking, both shape shifters leapt off the couch and toward the direction of the scream: the hall of Raven's old room. Garfield kicked the door down only to freeze in his spot.

"What'd ya stop for, Ma-" Words escaped him as he stared at the scene before him.

Raven had been the one to find the mirror. But when her hand touched the object, a bright light had shown, one very similar to the one that accompanied Beast Boy and Raven. But the light disappeared and, in its wake, were 4 teenage heroes.

"Ouch…" Robin muttered, rubbing the spot on his head, where he had landed. "Star, Cy, Bee, you guys okay?"

He was answered with a few grunts. Starfire took his outstretched hand and pulled herself to his chest. They both blushed but neither backed away. Cyborg caressed Bumblebee's head where it had hit the floor. She smiled warmly in response. The four teens did not stop this until they heard two people clear their throats.

"If you would have stopped your intense flirting-"a familiar voice started.

"-then you would have noticed that you are still on top of people down here," an older version of the voiced finished dryly.

The four hopped up, backs facing the door. "Wait a minute," Robin said. "Raven and… Raven?"

Starfire gasped. "Just like what we saw in the mirror!" The other teens nodded in agreement.

"Ahem."

All head turned toward the door and saw both males with their arms crossed. "Would someone care to explain what just happened?"

Rachel stood, brushed off her pants, and put her hands to her hips. "Would _you_ care to explain what happened to our door, Mr. Logan?"

The older male blushed before scratching his cheek sheepishly. Then he blinked. "Hey! Don't try to change the subject, Rae! Who screamed and what was that explosion?  
Raven looked down, trying to hide her embarrassed blush. Beast Boy walked up to her and ducked to see her face. "What's the matter, Rae? Were you… Scared?" He got one laugh out before his body was pinned against the wall in dark energy.

"If you value your life," she said, heading toward the door, "you had better not say anything more." The young empath stepped over the discarded door and made her way back to the Main Room. As soon as she was out of sight, Beast Boy's body fell with a loud thud.

"Man," he whined as he rubbed his head. "And here I thought we were getting along just fine." He then walked out crying, "Wait up, Rae! I can fix this!"

Snickers were heard around the room before Garfield persisted once more. "Rachel," he called, voice somewhat strained. She knew that he was still worried about her. The empath smiled before kissing his cheek lightly.

"I'm fine, Gar. When the other Titans popped out of the mirror, Raven screamed –Well, so did I, but that's beside the point- and then her powers… went off."

He paused. "What exploded?" He followed her pointed finger to the end of the room. On their dresser was a small compact mirror blown to bits, shards stuck in the ceiling and everywhere around it. "THAT little thing made that HUGE noise?" HE asked, bewildered.

Rachel laughed. "Yes. I guess her surprise must have channeled through her powers much more strongly than she intended." She paused before putting a gray hand to his cheek. "Thank you for coming to my rescue so quickly."

He grinned. "Anything for my girl." They exchanged smiles and peck on the lips before walking out the room and down the hall, hand in hand. The teen Titans stared in shock and disbelief.

"…Did they?" Cyborg asked.

"… Are they?" Bee asked.

"… Can they?" Robin asked.

"… Oh friends! I am so happy for you!" Starfire gushed before flying down the hall excitedly.

Robin sighed. "Well, I guess we better follow them and find out what's going on around here." The other two nodded and they walked to the Main Room, not knowing what this new world would hold for them.

* * *

Any (Helpful) criticism out there? I need your opinion. I've got a couple of ways I can have this story go, but I need to hear what you guys like about it, dislike, want to keep happening, stuff like that. So tell me in you review, PM me, do whatever. So... Yeah. Im done now.

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Hola hola! Ugh! I thought I'd have more free time with it being the summer ang everything. But I guess not. My family and I have been renovating the basement(which is huge adn extra super junky). That's gonna take a while. Plus I've been preparing to start work next week. So I'm sorry. I haven;t had alot of time around the computer lately. But I'm here now so enjoy!

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 15

"Ugh!" Dove hit the wall with a loud thud and glared at the blonde haired witch. Her eyes flashed a white color, surprising Terra and Stinger, who had been checking to see if she was alright.

Taking advantage of Terra's attention being elsewhere, Stinger shot her in the leg with one of his lasers. She fell onto a large rock, checking her wound as he ran to his friend's side.

"Are you okay?" He helped her stand to her feet. She waved him off, never taking her eyes off of Terra. "Uh… Hey, Dove?" She glanced at him briefly. "Um… What was with your eyes?"

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her in confusion and slight worry. "Your eyes. When they hit the wall, they went white."  
Her face went pale. "Oh no."

"Doe? What's wrong? Are you o-"

"Look out!" The female shape shifter pushed him aside and dove in the other direction, barely dodging the rock that had been careening toward them. She felt a sharp burning on the palms of her hands, checked them, and then froze in fear. "Oh my God," she whispered in horror.

Symbols, etched in black, were carving themselves onto her hands. Intricate swirls and small, detailed circles placed themselves on her pale skin. When it was complete, she stared with slight amazement. She recognized these markings. Her mother had shown her them in a book.

The mark of Azar.

Dove had only heard stories from her mother or read them in the books in her room. She knew that Azar had long been destroyed by her grandfather, Trigon the demon lord. She also knew that it had been home to various men and women with wonderful magical abilities.

But… then how was it possible for their mark to be on her. Unless…

Stinger grabbed her waist, swinging her around, avoiding a crazed older female that had swooped down to capture her. "Doe snap out of it! I don't want you hurt, okay! I need you to- What's wrong?"

She blinked, hands trembling in fear, anger, and confusion. "Andre," she whispered. "I… I'm the-"

"Hey!" a voice called from over head as the teenage Cyborg was snatched out of her hands. "We're fighting! Pay attention!"

Dove stared at the empty space in front of her. She felt hurt and concerned for Stinger, but mostly angry. The girl turned slowly toward Terra-who was currently throwing the young male into a wall- eyes flashing white once more. The woman stepped back in surprise and slight fear. "You," she growled.

Terra gulped. She could feel the raw power radiating off of the teenager. It was frightening and powerful, yet not at all evil. Not at all like Raven's power when they had faced off years ago. It had been unsettlingly dark. But this… it was… pure.

Dove stood slowly, not consciously knowing what she was doing. She felt the power pulsating through her, felt her desire to put Terra in her place. But mostly she felt the need to help her best friend. Surrendering to the comforting power that traveled through her, she raised her arms, tattooed palms up. Pure energy rushed up her arms, pooling around her hands. It was white in color but had a silver-ish glow to it.

Recalling what she had seen her mother do, Dove pushed her arms forward toward her enemy and pushed all of the energy she felt in that direction.

Terra, frozen in fear, watched as a lone bolt of white surrounded her. She saw Dove walk in the direction of the boy she had thrown into a wall before losing all consciousness.

Stinger picked his head up just in time to a huge bolt of white hit Terra, head on.

_'Dove's Mom is here?'_ he pondered in confusion. _'Wait, that was white. Ms. Rachel's bolts are black. And Aunt Kori's bolts are green. Then who-'_The young cyborg stared with wide brown eyes as the white energy around Dove's hands dissolved into a silvery mist. She then turned to him, eyes sparking pure white and made her way toward him.

He continued to stare as the spark faded from her eyes, a worried expression in its place. She rushed over and knelt in front of him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to-"

"How did you do that?"

She blinked at him before looking away. "I… I don't know."

He gripped her shoulders and smiled. "Well that was amazing!" She grinned back in appreciation. They sat in silence, tending to minor wounds and lost in their thoughts.

"Hey," Stinger called. "Do you think that you could get us out of here with that?"

Dove froze before looking away from him. He frowned in worry. "Doe? What's the matter?"

She sighed. "I… It's complicated and a long story."

He scooted closer, touching his shoulder to hers. "Well, you knocked Terra completely out of it so I think we have enough time for a story."

She looked at his grin and smiled back softly. "Well… You know how my mom is from Azar? And her dad was a demon lord?"

He nodded. He had heard of Trigon from his father. Cyborg had told him all about their adventure and how Raven prevailed at the end.

She took a deep breath. "Well my mom was… chosen to play a special role. And- in a way- so was I."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

She held up her hand. "You see this? This is the mark of Azar. Mom told me about it. I read about it in one of her books and researched it. It sounded pretty interesting." She paused. "It marks the person as the one to inherit… all of the powers of the fallen people of the Azar dimension."

"… Does that mean… _all_ of their powers? Like every single one of them?" His answer was a discreet nod.

"And," she continued, "It is said that almost every magic user in the entire universe has set out to find a person with the mark so they can… liberate it." She stared at her palm. "So much power. I never could've imagined." She put her head in her hands. "It should have been Brandon. He has the brains, the knowledge of what to do with this. Not me! Why did I have to be given this?"

Stinger wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. "You may not have the knowledge, but you do have the brains to figure out how to tame it. I know you. And I know that you'll never let this over take you. You'll find a way to control it and put it to good use." He smiled at her. "Maybe you'll end up with powers just like your mom. She may even be able to help you fix it."

She smiled. Andre always had something to say to make her feel better. "So… you're not… afraid?"

"And why would I be afraid?"

"I… I could lose control at any given time. You'd take that risk?"

He grinned. "Hey, you can't get rid of me that easy!" They heard moaning and slight movement. "So… Can you use it to get us back home?"

The female shape shifter turned empath took a deep breath. "I can try." She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. _'I might as well try what Mom does,'_ she thought before taking a deep breath.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos._" Her body was engulfed in a white bubble. She opened her eyes, ginned in triumph, and pulled the boy inside.

**"Now how do we get home in this thing?"** Dove looked at him in confusion.

**"Um… Did you say that? Your lips didn't move."** He looked at her, startled.

**"Neither did yours."**

**"Uh side effect?"** They both shrugged, leaving it to be solved some other time. Stinger looked up and his eyes widened.

**"Uh oh. Here comes trouble."** Terra was teetering in their direction. Dove closed her eyes.

_**"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."**_

One second, the pair was watching Terra get closer and closer to them. The next, they were soaring toward their letter shaped home.

**"AHA! You did it Dove!" **Stinger squeezed her.

She sunk into his embrace. **"Yeah. I did."**

The two teenage super heroes clung to each other as their mode of transportation eased its way toward the Titans' Tower.

* * *

I know what you're wondering. "Where the heck is she going with this story?" Well, to tell the truth... I really don't know. But that's how all of my stories start out. Sooner or later I'll start to tie everything together. So don't worry. It'll get better.

So... that's it.

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	16. Chapter 16

Hello!... Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I had this on Hiatus for a long time. But I had a good reason. I was... well that's a secret. ;) You'll find out in later chapters. Oh, and I'm gonna try to update once every week. I'm writing another story too: Clash of the Benders (Avatar: The Last Air Bender). So, here's a new chapter! XD

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 16

"…"

"…"

"… Uh, hi… me?"

Robin stared in slight disbelief at his future self. Although, he had to admit he liked his style of clothing. It made him look… intimidating.

"OH! I am most beautiful in the future!" Starfire gushed as she flew around Kori in circles.

Nightwing and Robin chuckled simultaneously as Kori smiled warmly down at her past self.

Bumblebee and Karen were standing off to the side, watching Beast Boy attempt to hug Raven. Well, that is until she got annoyed and flung him across the Main Room. Cyborg and Victor were discussing some of the technological advancements of the future (mostly upgrades for the T-Car).

Rachel waited a few minutes for everyone to get acquainted with their selves before clearing her throat, demanding attention. When she received just that, she took a deep breath. "Not that I mind having time to catch up with the past Titans, we do have a serious situation and could use all the help we can get."

"She's right," Nightwing agreed before turning to robin. "Would you and your team be willing to help us rescue our missing children?"

The past Titans exchanged glances before the leader's face sat in determination. "Of course. They're family and that's not something to be taken lightly."

The older superheroes smiled. "Very well," he responded, turning to Garfield. "Gar-"

"Oh my god." Everyone turned to Rachel, whose eyes were wide, gaze drifting beyond the window. "Look," she whispered, everyone not waiting a second to obey. When they did, jaws dropped and gasps were heard.

A white orb with silver mist surrounding it was floating over the bay, heading toward the tower. But what was the most surprising was the people it contained.

"Doe!" Raven and Rachel's usually controlled emotions were released in a flurry of black energy as they raced for the window. As soon as it was opened, they flew to the orb, which was now halted in its descent.

The empaths reached through the ball of pure energy and yanked the two teenagers it held into the window. They all fell onto the floor in a heap. Dove and Stinger looked around, taking in that there had been an increase in people since they had been there last -two being the male's parents from the past. They only had a moment to make this recollection, for they were scooped up in their parents' arms.

Rachel embraced her youngest child, a tear making its way down her cheek. Brandon wrapped around them both, leaving Garfield to surround them all. The entire family was silent in their reunion, causing the others to smile softly.

Karen wrapped her arms so tightly around her son that her husband was worried that she would squeeze the life out of him. "We just got him back, Bee. Don't kill him," he warned, causing her to loosen her hold. The teenager sighed and sunk into both his parents' arms.

Raven stepped forward, watching the family- her family awkwardly. She blinked when they all opened their arms, inviting her to share in the display of affection.

"B-But-"she tried to protest.

"No buts," Rachel chastised her. "You're just as much a part of this family as we are. And-as much as I know you aren't comfortable with physical contact- out group hugs are just: the family hugging as a group." She glanced at the young changeling at Raven's side. "You too, Beast Boy."

Raven smiled a soft smile and grabbed Beast Boy's hand before leading him to the family- her family- their family. She wrapped her arms around Brandon and Domonique, felt Beast Boy hold her as close as he could. She felt so loved, so appreciated. The green male behind her pressed his face into her hair and she leaned back against him as one of her rare smiles made its way to her face. The empath had not known that having a family would feel like this- so… wonderful. Maybe –even if it was Beast Boy- she would not mind this as much as she first thought she would.

* * *

I know, I know. For me having been gone for so long, you were expecting a super long chapter... Guess not. Lolz. But hey, I just got back. And I didn't even leave a cliffhanger this time. Lolz. So, until next time.

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	17. Chapter 17

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 17

* * *

"We need a plan of action, yes?"

Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Bumblebee, and their future selves were currently sitting in the Main Room.

"Yes, Star." Nightwing turned to his wife. "Kori, you take Star, Bee, and Karen out on a patrol of the city. Search high and low for any signs of Terra or Malchior." The adult alien nodded, heading for the open window with the other three females on her heels. "Victor, you and Cy round up the kids and gather any information you can in town." The metal man grunted in agreement, pulling his past self to the door in search of his son and his friends. "Robin, you and I will check the bay." At the confused look her got, he added, "You never know what goes through a villain's mind."

The two leaders walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs. Conveniently, the lab was located on the same floor as Nightwing's room. Robin sat in front of one of the many computers, sifting through the security camera footage. Meanwhile, Nightwing searched for any security breaches in the last two days.

The younger of the duo continued to do his job until something dawned on him. "Hey, where are… the beast boys and the ravens?"

Nightwing chuckled. "Is that what we're calling them now?"

Cheeks a light red, Robin snorted and turned away. "Well, what would you prefer?"

"Alright, alright. Rachel, Raven, and Dove are working on finding a way to send you all home. Magic is right up their alley. And Garfield and Beast Boy haven't left their sides since… well the beginning."

Robin nodded. "Hm…"

"What?"

"… I just haven't gotten used to his real name yet. _Garfield_. Well, it does make sense. A lazy orange cat and Beast Boy have some of the same qualities."

They both shared a good laugh before returning to their duties.

* * *

"Wow."

Rachel, Raven, and Dove were currently in the former's room, sifting through books that had been strewn across the floor.

"She's right. Got the prophecy right here." Raven held up a large tome, pointing out a certain paragraph.

Rachel looked at her daughter. "Can you make the markings reappear?"

The youngest of the trio nodded, focusing all of her energy into her palms. The black swirls painted themselves on her skin, earning a gasp from the other two females.

"… Wow." Raven could do nothing but stare. She had only ever heard stories about this legacy; had never thought it was real. But now she was looking at it with her own two eyes. And it was permanently etched into her future daughter's body.

"Oh, sweetie." Rachel swept her second born into a hug. She knew the pressures there were to having magical tattoos. They were not just for show; they served a higher purpose- most of which were not good in the least.

"Mom," the girl called, causing her mother to pull back and look. "Do you… know how I can control it? I mean, I've never had… powers like these."

Her mother rubbed her arms soothingly. "Of course, honey. If you want, we can make a regular meditation schedule." At the younger's large smile, she gave a small, warm one back.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Hey, did you find anythi- Whoa."

Beast Boy and Garfield had come back to check on their progress, only to come upon something totally different.

The latter looked pointedly at his wife. "Rachel, I thought Trigon was dead."

She nodded her head. "Yes, he is. Gar, these are different types of tattoos…" The adult empath the proceeded to tell the tale of the mysterious tattoos to the males. "As I said, these are different tattoos…. Good ones, I hope."

He frowned. "What do you mean you hope?"

She shook her head, purple hair swaying around her shoulders. "I mean, they can be used for either good or evil. But," she turned toward Dove, "I know they're in good hands." The two shared a smile before Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"So… Did you find anything about the mirror?"

Raven stepped forward, book in hand. "We have to be back in our time within a week of our arrival. It says that you need the power of an empath to activate the abilities of the mirror." She paused. "But… you need more empaths than we have here to do it."

Beast Boy struck a thinking pose: one fist on his hip, the other cradling his chin. "Well," he started. "didn't you say Dove inherited, like, all the powers of the fallen magic users?" At the countless nods, he said, "Then Dove alone should count for- what?- thousands of empaths by herself."

Silence spread throughout the room.

"… Dude! What?"

"… You came up with that all on your own."Raven sounded as surprised as she looked.

The teenage changeling snorted, crossing his arms and looking away. "Well DUH! That was so easy! I'm surprised you guys didn't figure that out before I did. Sheesh."

A smirk made its way to the teenage empath's lips as she crossed the room to pinch his cheek. "What's the matter, BB? Upset that your brain is showing?"

The room filled with much needed laughter; the tense atmosphere slipping away. The boy puffed his cheeks. "Hey! I-"

A loud beeping sound echoed as all the communicators went off. "Nightwing?" "Robin?"

"Titans. We have a trail. All of you need to report to the Main Room."

Without a word, they all filed out of the room like they had been told.

* * *

"Where are the others?" Garfield asked when they entered the Main Room.

Without turning around from the computer, Nightwing answered, "Out gathering clues. But," he opened a file on the machine. "We have a lead."

The group crowded around the two leaders, staring intently at the images that appeared on the overhead window. It showed Terra and Beast Boy battling off to the left while black energy shaped like a bird raced toward the young female changeling. Raven winced when large dragon claws swallowed up the girl. Everyone saw the flash of yellow slip through the claws at the last minute, mentally thanking Stinger. Then the humungous dragon disappeared in thin air. The group- excluding the leaders- blinked in confusion when the screen went black.

"Uh… Robin?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"… Is a map about to blink onto the screen or something?"

The boy wonder raised an eyebrow. "Rewind it, Nightwing." Said man did was told, stopping the video right before Malchior disappeared. It resumed, showing him turn into black mist. "There." Everything froze in its place. "Look closely at the smoke."

Raven squinted at the image, blinking when she saw a trail of black heading to the west. "I… I see it."

Rachel nodded. "Me, too."

"Garfield, you, Beast Boy, Robin, and I should head in that direction. Search for any traces of them whatsoever." Nightwing rose from the computer seat and turned to his team. The other heroes nodded.

"Wait, what're the girls gonna do?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"We need to continue research on the mirror." Rachel informed him, patting the teenager on the head.

Beast Boy pouted as the others chuckled at his antics.

Garfield strode up to his wife. "Be careful, Rae."

She raised an eyebrow. "What am I in danger of?"

"We have no idea where either Terra or Malchior are. They could be waiting to strike you at any moment."

She smiled at his concern, cupping his face. "Thank you for your concern, honey. But You have nothing to worry about. I have two powerful empaths with me. If they do show up, we'll be ready. _You_ be careful."

He grinned. "When am I not careful, dear?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the rhetorical question, and pecked his lips with a tender kiss.

"Um, Rae?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?" He fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze. She frowned slightly in concern. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?" His face scrunched up before he cried out in a whisper.

"I'm worried about you, that's what's wrong!"

The teenager blinked before smiling one of her rare smiles. A laugh escaped her when she wrapped her arms around the changeling and he yelped. "Thanks, Beast Boy. But, like Rachel said, you have nothing to worry about here. I'm more worried about you."

He grinned a soft grin at her. "You're worried about me?" At her somewhat shy nod, he said, "Well, that's good to hear. Here I thought it was a one-sided thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, BB." She frowned at his surprised expression. "What's wrong now?"

"… You called me BB. And it wasn't an insult."

She blinked. "Really? ... Yeah, I did. Maybe being around our future… married selves is affecting us?"

The green boy's face fell a bit before he chuckled weakly. Raven frowned, easily recognizing his cover up. Without a second thought, she leaned forward in the embrace she had not let him out of yet.

"Rae? What're you-?"

He froze in place when soft lips placed themselves on his cheek. Both with red faces, the duo backed away from the other. "Uh…" he scratched his neck nervously.

"… Yeah." She pulled her hood up, looking away as she did so.

"Hey," she looked up hesitantly at the sound of his voice. "Leave your hood down." At her questioning look at him and the hands removing the dark blue fabric he said, "It makes it much easier to do this."

Somewhere in the tower, a lamp glowed black, shattering into a million tiny pieces and scattering across the floor. But in the Main Room, everyone else in the room disappeared. It was just Raven- who was clinging to the material of the shape shifter's shirt- and Beast Boy- who was pressing his lips to the lips of the empath in his arms.

_'Beast Boy is… kissing me…'_ Raven could not help the thought from bouncing around her brain.

_'Yeah, I am.'_ She had almost forgotten about their- accidental- mental link. What really surprised her was the emotion she felt from him through the link- and the emotion she knew he was feeling from her. They stayed in their mental bliss, only slightly aware of someone clearing their throat.

"Uh, Mom? Dad? You guys are gonna need to come up for air soon, right?" Dove giggled before being swatted by her mother. "But, Mom. Look at them."

"That's private, Domonique."

The teenager sighed, turning to wish her father good luck. The adult empath smiled softly at her and her husband's past selves, hoping for the best for the young couple.

The superhero duo broke apart for much needed air. Staring in each other's eyes, they continued a mental conversation.

_'Beast Boy?'_

_ 'Yeah, Rae?'_

_ '… If you find her, whoop her ass. For me. And for the rest of… our family.'_

He grinned broadly. _'Anything for my girl.'_

She raised an eyebrow. _'Your girl?'_

The green teen looked away sheepishly. _'Uh…'_

With a smile, the dark girl reached up to stroke his cheek. _'It's okay, BB. …Wow. I did it again.'_

With a mental chuckle, he responded, _'Just can't keep my name out of your mouth..uh, head can you?'_

_'Don't push it, Garfield.'_

He chuckled sheepishly out loud, clasping their hands together on the side of his face. "Yeah, I got it, honey." At her glare, he leaned forward and pecked her cheek slowly. When he pulled back, he whispered in her ear, "I have to go now, Rae."

"Be careful, BB," she whispered back, stroking his cheek all the while.

He grinned as they parted, waving before he turned into a hawk and followed his future self out the window to meet Robin and Nightwing in the city.

_'See ya later. Love ya, Rae!'_

The empath laughed softly. _'I… love you too, BB. See you soon.'

* * *

_

_Here's a long chapter! Hope you liked it! OMG! BB and Rae KISSED! What's gonna happen next?_

_Okay, so I know how the rest of the story's gonna go. They're gonna... well I can;t tell YOU that. But You will find out if you STAY TUNED!_

_ja ne,_

_-Tsunei-chan_


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sososososo sorry for being so late! I went to camp for a week. I tried to finish writing and submit this before I left but... as you can see, that didn't work out so well. But I'm here now with a NEW CHAPPIE! SO enjoy peeps!

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 18

"Where are we?"

The green changeling wandered around the large warehouse, voice echoing slightly.

"This is an ideal location for them to hide away in that's in the direction of the smoke." Robin walked up behind him, examining the walls and barred windows.

Nightwing and Garfield stepped in, taking in their surroundings. "We'll split into two teams: Me and Rob, Gar and BB."

The other super heroes nodded in agreement, splitting into the groups that had been chosen.

"Hey, Gar," Beast Boy called.

"Yeah?" The older of the duo searched in an empty room before resuming down the small hallway they were currently in.

"… What made you ask Rachel to marry you?"

Garfield stopped in his tracks and spun around, completely caught off guard. "Wow… That was random and unexpected."

The younger raised an eyebrow. "You're me. You should know that's what I'm all about."

With a small chuckle, the man continued his steady stride to the end of the second hall they had entered. "Well… It had to be because… she was- has always been- the love of my life."

"How could you tell?"

He paused. "… Whenever she smiles, my whole day brightens. When she laughs, I get to hear my favorite sound in the whole wide world. And when she says she loves me… it makes me feel wanted. When we first got together, that was an extremely new feeling for me. Being a genetically mutated orphan and all, you don't get much love from the women- or anyone for that matter- do you?"

His answer was a silent shake of the head.

"Over all, I asked her to marry me because it was in the best interest for both of us: I needed someone to love me and she needed someone to love. Her emotions have been controlled- for the most part- and she can express herself more often. I like to think that I caused her to be so happy."

As they continued their trek toward the basement, Beast Boy replayed everything he had heard.

_'Well, her smile is really pretty…. And her laugh- however rare- is truly beautiful. … Wait didn't she tell me she loved me before I left? Does she mean it? I mean, I hope she does. … Wow, is that what he meant? I usually don't stress over stuff like this. I guess… she does make me feel important.'_ He looked at the back of the man he would someday grow into.

"Hey, G-"

"Shh!"

A hand slapped itself over his mouth, causing him to pull out of his mental analysis to examine his surroundings. They had stopped in front of a cracked door- the entrance to the basement. Light was shining through the crack, illuminating the people that moved about just a level below them.

"How could you let them get the best of you?"

Terra burrowed herself closer to the wall she was currently backed up into. Malchior- the largely menacing dragon- was looming over her, eyes gleaming with an eerie white light.

"Th-that brat is evil! She had some kind of evil power that defeated me." Out in the hall, Garfield let out a quiet snarl, knowing exactly who she was calling a "brat" and "evil". "It's new! I have no idea where she got it! But it doesn't seem like she knows how to use it."

Malchior growled in her face. "For your sake, I hope she does not." He turned to the many other super villains that lined along the walls. "Minus, Kitty, go out and find them. I will not have my plan ruined because of some _dimwit's_," he glared at the rock witch, "idiotic decisions."

After the two left out of another door, the large number of other villains filed up the stairs. They all made their way down the hall- except one. A woman with animal fur lining all of her clothes stopped in her place right in the doorway. A chill went through her, causing her to turn around and look around the top of the door frame. All she saws were two oddly colored flies buzzing around on the wall. Seeing as she was dressed as an animal lover, she could not bring herself to kill the strange insects. After only a moment's hesitation, she followed her fellow villains down the hallway. When her footsteps had faded away in the distance, Beast Boy and Garfield landed lightly on the ground.

Without missing a beat, Garfield flipped open his communicator. "Nightwing," he whispered urgently.

"Why ever are you whispering, Beast Man?"

Both males spun around, coming face to face with the black dragon.

"It's not nice to keep secrets." He grinned. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

Beast Boy glared at the mention of his deceased mother. As he was about to pounce, his future self grabbed his arm and sling shot him over the large lizard's head.

"Get Nightwing and Robin out of here!"

With wide eyes, he replied, "WHAT? What about you?"

"I'll be fine. GO!" At the fierce glare he was getting, Beast Boy shifted into a cheetah, taking off without a glance back.

* * *

_**Rawr!**_

"Huh?" Robin's head snapped up from where he was inspecting an empty room. "You hear that?"

"Yeah," Nightwing answered from his right. "Let's check it out." He opened his communicator. "I wonder why BB and Gar haven't reported back yet."

With a shrug from the boy wonder, they wandered out into the hallway toward the roar. Next thing they knew, both were tackled to the ground by a large green blur.

"Beast Boy? What the hell, man?" After shoving the changeling- who had reverted back into his human form- from his chest, he helped both of the other males off of the ground. "What was that all about?"

"Huh… Beast Man... Huh… told me to… Huh… get you… guys… Huh… out of… here!" Robin and Nightwing sweat dropped, somewhat able to understand what he had told him. When the panting had stopped, Beast Boy straightened. "We have to get out of here!"

"When Gar gets here, we can book it."

With a down cast look, the green teen looked away and muttered, "He's… not coming."

Nightwing frowned. "And why not?"

"Malchior got him."

"WHAT?" The future leader clenched his fists. "Why are you just now telling me? And more importantly, how could you just leave him? He's YOU!"

"Don't you think I want to go back and help him? Why would I just let myself go off to battle if I didn't have a good reason?"

"And what is that reason?" Robin sent a warning glance to his future self before looking to Beast Boy expectantly.

"Malchior. He sent two villains- Minus and Kitty, I think- to get Dove. And that means that Raven and Rachel are in trouble as well."

With a small frown, Robin announced, "Raven is strong enough to take care of two lackeys."

Beast Boy sighed exasperatedly. "Do I look that dumb? Of course I know that! But why else would Malchior- a huge two ton dragon with magic powers- send two unimportant henchmen to do his bidding unless they 're almost as powerful as he is?"

The two leaders blinked.

The shape shifter sighed heavily. "What now?"

"You… Wow. I didn't know that you would think this through like that."

With a roll of his eyes, Beast Boy replied, "Let's get a move on. I know Gar won't flat out fight Malchior. But even if he manages to evade all of his attacks, he'll need help soon. We need to go help the girls first, then come back and get him." Without waiting for a reply, the teen shifted into a pterodactyl and grabbed each with a claw.

Before he could fly far, a ray of blue light was shot at his back, causing him to fall to the ground and shift back to human form.

"Crap," he muttered, slowly getting up to growl at the reason for his fall.

"I'm afraid," a woman grinned slyly, holding in her hand a ball of shining blue light, "that you won't be leaving any time soon."

"Damn." _'Rae, I hope you really can handle those guys. Or at least stay safe until I get there.'_

_

* * *

_How was that? Was the length okay? I'm liking how this story is progressing again. It got back on track after the... break I took. -.-' So... yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	19. Chapter 19

SOrry it took me so long. I got in trouble and had my computer taken. It was for a dumb reason, but I have it back now so.. yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 19

* * *

"Mom, what are you looking at?"

Rachel, Raven, and Dove were currently the only three heroes at the tower. They had been meditating, helping Dove hone her powers, and sparring in the sparring room two floors down. Now, they were sitting in the older empath's room-Raven and Rachel reading while Dove watched television in the corner of the room. She had looked up and noticed her mother flipping through a scrap book.

Rachel smiled at her daughter. "I'm just looking through these pictures of us, honey." Violet eyes looked to an identical pair. "Care to look, Raven."

The teen wasted no time in coming over. "Please tell me there are some embarrassing shots of Beast Boy." She smirked in anticipation.

The older empath smiled slyly. "But of course. Who do you think I am?" They both snickered before Raven and Dove made themselves comfortable on the bed beside Rachel.

"This was our first date," the woman announced, pointing to a picture of a teenage boy with pale skin, blonde hair, and forest green eyes holding a smiling girl with short black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin.

"… What happened to you guys?"

Rachel looked up confused, but it quickly changed to understanding. "Oh, Garfield demanded that we go out on the town for our first date and Richard didn't like the idea of us being noticed. So Vic made us some holo-rings to wear. We still have them."

Raven smiled. _'Man, Me and Beast Boy are sure going to have some… interesting experiences.'_

"Hey, Mom!" The youngest pointed to a picture. "Who's that?"

In the picture stood a tall woman with flowing purple hair, a white robe, and piercing black eyes.

"That's…" Raven stared at the picture in awe. "… My mother."

"Wha- Really? So that means she's my grandma. Hey, why haven't I seen her?" Dove pouted.

"… She died Domonique." She blinked at her mother's edgy reply. Her face fell as she wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Mom." The older empath smiled slightly, stroking her daughter's unruly multicolored hair.

"It's okay, Sweetie. You couldn't have known." She wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders and pulled her close. "It's okay to be sad for a love one's death. You just have to remember all of the good times you had with them."

The three empaths smiled at each other. A low grumble echoed through the room and the two older females stared at Dove with amused expressions. "Uh… I guess I'm a little hungry."

Raven chuckled and put a hand atop her future daughter's head. "You're Beast Boy's daughter, so would you like tofu?"

Dove wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ew, no. Even though I can shift into animals and don't eat meat doesn't mean I would eat that mess." Her mother's past self blinked, and then full out laughed. "Uh, Mom. What's up?"

"You… are… less like… Beast Boy… than I… thought!" She clutched her sides as the uncontrollable giggles left her. To her complete surprise, nothing exploded or flew around the room. Is this what it was like to actually feel emotion without fear of hurting someone? She would not know, but she hoped to find out.

Rachel grabbed both girls' hands and led them out of the room and down the stairs. "Raven, you make the tea, I'll make some sandwiches, and Doe, you find a good movie to watch."

The teenager smiled brightly. "Yes, Ma'am!" She sped off toward the Main Room, happiness flowing from her like water from a fountain.

Rachel smiled after her, noticing that Raven was doing the same.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Yes?"

"… What made you agree to marry Garfield?"

The woman blinked at the sudden question. "Well… I loved him. I still do, with all my heart."

Raven frowned. "But how did you manage without… losing control?"

She frowned, thinking hard back over all the years she had been with the male shape shifter. "Actually, it was fairly easy. Something about knowing that he loves him allowed me to be able to express my own feelings freely. Like now. Although, when I get too scared, my powers still go off."

"What do you mean easy?"

She paused. "Whenever I'm near him, I feel a sudden weight lift off of my shoulders. Like… my powers are backing off of me in a way. He's my exact opposite, but that's exactly what I needed to be able to feel remotely anything." She turned to the younger. "Don't you forget about focusing on your powers when you're arguing with him?"

Raven wracked her brain for a time that she had not done that. Every time she was concentrating on keeping herself in check, he would show up and she would completely ignore her inner selves to exchange sarcastic remarks with him. But it was so natural to feel things like annoyance, anger, or admiration with him around. Unconsciously a smile spread across her face.

That proved it. She really did love Beast Boy.

Rachel poked her cheek, earning a startled gasp from the other empath. "What are you smiling about, Ms. Raven?" She smirked when the other blushed and ducked her head.

"N-noth-"

"MOM!"

Both heads snapped up at the scream and flew down the hall, phasing through the door to the Main Room.

"Dove! What-"

"Oh, so great of you to join us, Raven." A woman with cat ears- real cat ears- and a tail flicked her long claws at the empath. Her white and purple spandex suit shined under the sunlight streaming through the windows. Although she had on a mask that covered the bottom half of her face, you could see her shining yellow eyes glowing with a slight hint of insanity.

A sigh sounded from behind her. "Jeez, Kitty. Can we just kill them and take the brat back to Malchior?" His voice was bored and exasperated, matching his stoic, gothic costume. A black jumpsuit fit his body snugly, a fitted red belt around his waist matching his blood red combat boots. He wore black fingerless gloves and sunglasses, which reflected his long bangs of shaggy red hair.

Raven scrunched her nose. "Are you related to Argent?"

He scoffed. "You really are from the past. Yes, Argent was my little cousin."

Rachel scowled while Raven gaped in horror. "You… You killed her?"

Minus shook his head. "Oh, no. As much as I wanted to, I wasn't the one that was given that privilege."

Head bowed, her powers cackled around her like electricity. "How? How could you just kill your own flesh and blood and still sleep at night?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you to talk? You killed your own father. Not to mention your mother died trying to protect her cursed little monster."

Just like that, the electricity disintegrated into thin air. "Wha-What?"

"You heard me. Malchior told us _all _about you, _Princess Raven._ How you were going to be the heir to all of Azarath but left to be 'normal' on earth and failed to protect your home from your demon lord father. You couldn't even save you own moth-"

"STOP IT!" Raven blinked and looked up at Rachel. Tears were streaming down her face, cheeks stained with red. "What do you know? Yes, I was born half demon, but I made a change in myself. I've given the effort to make a difference in my life. What have you done? NOTHING! So don't tell ME how bad a person I am!"

Raven stared at her future self sadly. She knew exactly what she was doing; distracting herself from her own feelings and focusing on someone else's.

Minus rolled his eyes. "You are such a- mmph!"

A patch of white energy wrapped around his mouth, ceasing his ability to talk.

"Shut up," Dove whispered. "You killed one of my mother's friends. You disrespected my mother, her mother, and her father. So, indirectly, you disrespected me. Therefore, in my book, you don't deserve to live any longer."

Raven looked on with wide eyes. "Doe…" she whispered. The younger girl looked over and she gasped. The girl's eyes were glowing a pure white, silverish around the edges.

A beam of white wrapped around Minus' head, slowly stretching itself, causing it to squeeze his head. He screamed as the pressure began to build and Kitty moved to help. Before she could swipe a claw across the girl's throat, a wall of energy slammed into her, knocking her across the room. The woman slumped against the wall, unconscious.

"Dove!" Raven screamed, seeing as Rachel was still trying to control her emotion sensitive powers. "Don't kill him!"

The beam paused in its fatalistic task. "Why not?" she asked in a monotone Raven had never expected to come from the usually energetic girl.

"B-Because! You would just be as bad as he is! Killing won't solve anything! We can think of another way! I promise!" The beam eased up, but did not leave his head until the glow of its master's eyes dissipated. With the deadly beam gone, you could see all of the damage that had been made. Bleeding gashes scarred his forehead, the hair that it had pressed down on torn to shreds. His sunglasses had been crushed, revealing his crimson red eyes.

Dove blinked, as if just now taking notice of what was happening. "Mom? What's going-!" Minus recovered quickly enough to take advantage of her guard bein down and put a hand to her stomach. The hand twisted and she let out a piercing scream before falling limp to the ground.

"DOE-!" Raven turned around in just enough time to see Rachel fall unconscious to the floor. "Rachel! What did you do, Minus?"

He panted and winced at the pain in his head. "I have the power to cause intense pain to anyone I touch. Over the years, I've learned how to send that pain through eye contact with another person. I can even hurt myself if I look too intensely at myself in the mirror." He smirked slightly, clearly proud of himself.

The last standing empath glowered. "You sick, demented ba-"

"Now, now. Language, honey. There are kids present." He gave a sly smile, an evil glint in his eyes. "'Seems you and I are the only ones left. How about a quick battle. I'm sure you'll make it very… interesting."

She smirked. "Let's dance, buddy."

* * *

Was that long enough? It's like 1:30am and I've been up since like 6am, so I'm going to sleep. Review please!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, people pf ! I don't own Teen Titans. But I do own my OC villains. Even though he's evil, I think that Minus is cool. :) Anyway, here's a new chapter.

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 20

* * *

"Hah!" Robin threw a birdarang, only to have it explode after being hit by a bolt of light.

"Robin, your weapons won't be of any use against Spark," Nightwing called, indicating to the blonde woman attacking them. "Her light is just like an ember of a flame: short-lived, but still burns. They can explode as well. "

Spark smirked. "Aw, Nightwing, you know about my power? I'm touched." He barely had time to flip to the left as she sent a large ball of light sailing toward him.

"What about him, Nightwing?" Beast Boy called, shifting into his human form just long enough to ask the question. When he shifted back, it was into a bear, clawing at the large man in front of him. His handlebar mustache and spandex shorts made him gag, but it also made him wonder if his power was just brute strength or something else.

Nightwing dived to the side, narrowly avoiding another blue ember. "Isn't it obvious? Strength. Not very skilled in martial arts, though…."

Beast Boy landed, sliding from his bird form back to human, and slapped the future leader's hand. "Let's switch then." Without waiting for any consent, he changed into a monkey and charged Spark.

The woman was quick to fling her light balls directly at him, only to gasp when he agilely dodged all of them. He was just about to pounce on her when she lifted her leg to kick and he was forced to flip back. Once in his teenage body, he muttered, "Man, so close." With a glance to his leader, he said, "Yo, Rob. You up for some two on one?"

The boy wonder smirked. "You know it, BB."

Exchanging nothing but a grin, the two teenagers charged at the blonde woman, Beast Boy changed into a cobra snake and Robin gripping his Bo staff. Spark conjured up a storm of blue embers, putting extra effort to make their speed increase. Her eyes widened when Robin disappeared into thin air.

"Hey! Where'd spiky go?" With only one opponent visible, she focused all of her attention on the green changeling. After closing her eyes and building up her energy, she held her hands out in front of her and formed an ember much larger than the others, sending it barreling toward the green cheetah sprinting her way. It zoomed toward him, blinding the boy before exploding in a shower of blue. With a heavy exhale and a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead, the woman smirked. "Not so tough now, are you, mutt?" She laughed as the smoke dispersed. But it quickly transformed into a gasp as Robin appeared above her. "How the-"Her sentence was cut short as the boy wonder brought down his staff, knocking her unconscious.

A green turtle in the middle of the floor poked its head out of its shell. "Hey, dude, how'd you do that?"

Robin smirked and pointed behind him. The shape shifter's eyes went wide.

"Cheshire?" The girl removed her grinning mask to give him a grin of her own.

"Long time no see, Titans." She had gotten taller, face gotten smoother, and her long, deadly hair had grown in length, now held up higher on her head but still able to drag the ground. Her green kimono had been replaced with a light green leotard with one long sleeve and green combat boots.

"Dude, since when can you make other people invisible, too?"

She smiled. "With age come new powers. You should know that, Garfield honey."

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head slightly.

"Uh," Nightwing interjected. "I could use some help here!" With a swift knock to the head from behind, their strong opponent was out like a light.

"Wait," Beast Boy announced, looking the woman up and down suspiciously. "Aren't you evil?"

She giggled. "Oh, no, honey. That was in the past. I was undercover with Wally."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Wally's here?"

"Sure am, Nighty." In a flash of red and yellow, there stood an older version of Kid Flash. His hair, although still held in the air by various hair gels, had grown longer. His outfit's sixe had been altered, but otherwise remained the same. "Well not that I'm not happy to be reunited after-what has it been? Two months since we've seen each other? But what're you guys-"His gaze finally trailed to the two past titans. "Oh my god. What did you do now, Rich?"

Nightwing sighed. "That's not the problem right now, Wally. We have to get back to-"

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, turning to run out of the warehouse. "I have to get back to her." Robin grabbed his arm before he could bolt.

"Hold it, Beast Boy." Ignoring the glare he was receiving, he reached into his utility belt and retracted his communicator. "Titans, come in."

Cyborg's face flicked on the small screen. "What's up, Rob? Did you find them?"

"Yeah, but we're heading back to the tower. You guys should do the same."

The half robot nodded. "Will do. See ya there, man."

The boy wonder closed his communicator and looked to Beast Boy. "If these guys are as good as you think they'll be, we should have back up."

The green changeling nodded hurriedly. "Okay, okay. Can we just go already? My animal instincts are telling me we need to go. Plus, what point will backup be if we're not there to be _backed up_?" Without waiting for a response, he shifted into a pterodactyl and grabbed both leaders in each claw before flying off. Flash looked to Cheshire, who looked at him expectantly.

"Well, hop on." After dawning her grinning mask, she climbed atop his back and he ran after the trio of heroes.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Not very long. But hold on 'til next chapter. Raven and Minus square off. It's gonna be good! I can't wait to write it. But I'd still like to hear your thoughts so REVIEW PLEASE!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, so I am really not good at keeping up with updating this story. -.-'. But that's only because my life is like the definition of swamped. Seriously. But I will find time to finish my stories. Anyway, here's chapter 21.

* * *

Our Mirrored Future

Chapter 21

"Dad, what'd Nightwing say?" Stinger asked.

The self-made cyborg was being carried by Phoenix while Lotus flew Cyborg, Victor, and himself on large boulders.

"We're heading back to the tower," the adult said. "Nightwing didn't say why exactly, but it must be important."

Stinger nodded and looked to Phoenix. "Hey, Cam .What's wrong?"

She blinked her big jade eyes, and then blushed when she noticed she had been spacing out. "Oh… Nothing, Andre."

He frowned. "Come on, Cameron. You know I'll find out when you tell Brandon." She blushed and he scoffed. "Didn't think about that, did you?"

The half alien snuck a glance at the element manipulator- who was currently going over the leads they had from the two leaders- before sighing and focusing on her flying. "Dre… I have got a bad feeling. I am not sure what is going to happen, but it is going to be something… big… and bad."

The African American male would have reached up and rubbed her arm in a comforting, brotherly motion, but if he did, he would risk falling the six hundred feet to the ground below. So he just settled for asking, "What do you mean? Like a premonition? Or a vision? You're half alien, so I'm sure that's possible."

She shook her head. "I had a weird dream the night before you and Doe got kidnapped."

Stinger looked up at her expectantly. "What happened?"

She looked away, a far off look in her eye. "Well… My mother- her past self- and I were fighting side by side surrounded by villains that we have beaten countless times. But there were also ones that I had never seen before. From the past maybe? I am not sure. But they were closing in on us and… Doe saved us."

He scrunched his brow. "How exactly?"

The ravenette blinked, wondering why his voice had taken on a suspicious edge. "She stepped in the middle of the circle and a… whiteish-silverish light flashed and then… I woke up. I am not sure what that means. Should I ask Ms. Rachel about it when we get back?"

Stinger nodded distractedly. He knew that that dream was much more than just a premonition. He had seen Dove's new power first hand and knew what it was capable of. But that also brought a new question forth in his head.

_'Does that mean Cameron has a new power? Can she see the future?'_

* * *

"Understood, Robin." Starfire closed her communicator and continued to float over the buildings of Jump City. When she spotted Bumblebee down below near a bookstore, she swooped and landed swiftly next to her friend. "Friend Bee, Robin has requested that we come back to the Tower. From the sound of his tone, it is urgent, yes?"

Bee nodded. "You round up Kori and I'll snatch up Karen." She paused. "It's still weird having another me."

The alien smiled and waved as she flew off in search of her older self. She bobbed up and down over the streets, green eyes scanning the surrounding areas as fast as she could. A flash of purple caught her eye and she immediately angled toward the female. "Kori!"

The adult alien turned and smiled. "Yes, Starfire?"

"Robin has insisted that we return to the Tower. Friend Bee has gone to retrieve friend Karen."

Kori nodded. "Are they okay? Did they find anything?"

Starfire shook her head. "Robin did not say whether or not they located Malchior or Terra, but his order was urgent so we should being going, yes?"

"Most certainly." The two aliens took off into the sky, agreeing that Karen and Bee knew the way back home.

"Ah, so they've sent for back up already? Good. They'll need it very soon." Terra stepped from behind a building, peering down the street at the two Bumblebees. "I may as well take out these two. We wouldn't want unnecessary obstacles later on."

* * *

"Hey, Karen. Robin and Nightwing need us back at the tower."

The older nodded. "Sure thing. Let's head out."

The two stepped behind an alley and prepared to take off, but the rock beneath them swallowed their feet, binding them to the ground.

"What the-"

"Having trouble, Titans?"

Bee gasped and Karen growled. "Terra. Why won't you leave us alone you psycho bi-"

"That's not very nice, Bumblebee. Now," she spread her arms out wide, "Malchior gave me a job to do. And I intend to complete it."

* * *

Not long, but not short. I'll make the next one longer, though. So... it's like 1:30 am and I've been up since 6 something. So... goodnight !

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


End file.
